You Can No Longer Be Considered a Guild
by Fairy-Tail-2
Summary: Set in X1292, all our stories revolve around the guilds members in this timeline. With only four members Summer, Xavier, Electra and Yami must do their best to save the guild they love- with a little help from Council members Minato and Blaize. Completely OC, no relations to canon characters.
1. You Can No Longer Be Considered A Guild

**Authors Note:****This is the first of a series of fics based around what is basically a reintroduction and repopulating the guild arc. As currently there's only 4 members this is way too little to be considered an official guild.******

**After this there will be 7 parts- each focusing on a different event within the open day; Introduction Speech, Tour of the town, Talk about jobs, Magic Demonstration, Fighting Tournament, Interviews and Q&A/Sign up.******

**Summer, Electra and Blaize were written by Eva******

**Xavier, Yami and Minato were written by**** Myst**

It was a sunny day in Fairy Town, birds chirped cheerfully in the trees around the towns guild as Yami Minamoto, a re-equip mage, walked into the guild he was a member of; Fairy Tail. It had been a very rough couple of months for Fairy Tail, with most of their members leaving to join other guilds. In the end, Fairy Tail was left with only four members; Summer-Mai Rozenfield, the master, Xavier Lehane, an SS Class, Electra Lussier and finally, Yami himself.

The four mages in question were all sitting around the guild which looked extremely bare without a bustling group of guild members. Summer had received a letter from Blaize Adonis, a previous member of Fairy Tail who left to join the Magic Council, requesting that all members of the guild were there at 10am that day, as he would be coming on Magic Council business.

Yami sat down on one of the nearby chairs and yawned, "Who does Blaize think he is, coming here at this time? It should be illegal to be up this early."

Electra snorted lightly. "Try having a kid, if you think this is early try being jumped on at 6am by a hyperactive child."

"No thanks, I'll pass on this occasion." Yami looked in the direction that Xavier, Electra's boyfriend was facing. "A glimpse into the future for you, ey Xavier?

Xavier looked at Yami. "A glimpse into last night actually..."

Electra laughed lightly. "Oh she wasn't as bad as usual this morning Xavy. It's a lot worse usually."

Summer spoke up finally. "You'll just have to get used to it Xavier, I am sure that you and Electra will be accustomed to sharing quarters in no time."

Xavier looked at Summer and let out a small sigh. "I know that I will become accustomed to that Master, I doubt I will be accustomed to being jumped in the early hours of the morning."

Yami laughed. "Ellie not putting out as much then?"

"Oh I put out plenty Yami, don't get jealous now." Electra replied in a falsely sweet voice.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Yami responded.

At that moment two figures walked into the guild. The two men were clothed in the same outfit, comprising with a royal blue jacket with burgundy features, as well as a pair of white trousers. The taller of the two men had scruffy looking blonde spiky hair and a scar over his right eye- which had been replaced by a slightly different coloured magical eye. The man had rolled his jacket sleeves up, which only served to display more scars.

The other man had slightly scruffy light blue hair, with matching eyes. In contrast to the other man his uniform looked pristine and he was clearly the younger of the two.

Yami turned around towards the entrance. "Hey Minato, didn't realise you'd be coming here as well."

Minato, the younger of the two men, looked towards Yami. "Well I had to come here after the excellent news that Blaize was going to tell you." He said with a smile on his face.

"You have a very strange definition of excellent there mate." Blaize commented dryly.

"What are you talking about?" Minato said, in a false shocked voice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. "You're saying me getting a new pen at work isn't excellent?

Summer easily interjected. "Now now boys, could one of you please tell me what has brought you two here immediately."

"Um...Well...How shall I put this..." Blaize muttered awkwardly as he looked at Summer sheepishly.

Minato shook his head and laughed. "Silly Blaizeykins, you are far too young for this kind of job, let me." Minato pulled out an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Summer. "I think you'll want to read this Miss Rozenfield and not just cos I got to use my fancy pen writing it."

Summer quickly took the piece of paper and read the contents, her face growing paler by the second. "Minato Arisato you better have a way around this or so help me I will find the nearest cliff and throw you off it." Summer replied in a tone that neither Electra or Yami had ever heard her use before.

"Oh, if had a Jewel every time I heard that I'd be a rich man." Minato looked back at Blaize, the two Council members nodding at each other. "Well..." Minato looked at Summer "We did come up with a few ideas, but knowing you Miss Rozenfield...you won't be a fan of any of them."

Summer gestured towards the upstairs floor to the two men and walked over to Xavier, handing him the piece of paper before she walked up the stairs slowly. The two men nodded to each other once more before following Summer in silence.

Xavier held the piece of paper in his hand, but instead watched as Summer walked up the stairs. "Wow...I did not think that side of Master still existed."

Electra tutted impatiently. "Well if you read the paper love you might understand why Summer went all psycho."

Xavier looked down at the piece of paper, his face turning paler and paler as he read it, similar to Summer. After he had finished reading it, looked towards Electra. "You know how I said we could get a small house together?"

Electra looked at Xavier worriedly. "...yes?"

"Well we might not be able to get that any more..." He handed the piece of paper to Electra. "Yami, you best read this as well."

Yami got up of his chair and walked towards Electra. "Oh that would be great, if I COULD read!"

Electra looked down at the paper, quickly reading it, her usual smile dropping off her face instantly. "Oh shit."

"Shit! What's shit?! I can sense a lot of panic in this room but I don't know why!" Yami commented, due to the fact his eyes had been sliced open a few months ago, Yami was blind and therefore could not read the paper.

Electra sighed shakily. "It's an eviction notice Yami. The Magic Council are closing the guild down due to lack of members."

Yami looked towards Electra. "You're kidding right? This is some sort of joke?" Yami nervously laughed to himself. "That's all this is, it's Minato playing a joke on us. He does that a lot."

Electra sighed. "Nope, It's got the official Magic Council seal and everything. He's here to evict us...today."

As Xavier looked down towards the ground Yami continued nervously laughing, refusing to believe the truth.

"Nope, he's tricked you. He goes to great lengths to trick people, but I, myself, am not fooled." He looked up to the direction of the stairs. "I'll prove it, I'll go ask him now." Without another word, Yami sprinted up the stairs, banging his foot a couple of times.

Electra sighed once more as she watched her friend run off. "Yami wait!" She called out, before deciding to follow him before he caused more trouble.

Xavier sighed, unable to think of what to do with himself if they were to be evicted. Thinking it would be wise to try and help, he ran up the stairs after Electra.

"Minato!" Yami shouted as he reached the top of the stairs.

Minato turned around. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"You pulled a good joke there, even got the Council seal and all?" Yami laughed. "I must say, this is the furthest you've ever gone for a joke."

Minato sighed as he looked at his childhood friend, knowing full well Yami was in deep denial about the truth.

Summer looked at Yami seriously. "I'm afraid it's no joke Yami."

Yami laughed once again. "He's fooled you too I see Summer, he's good at this."

**This Is Becoming The Biggest MTV Hit!**

"Yami!" Minato shouted, a rare thing for the laid back Council member to do. "This is not one of my jokes. This is serious. There is four of you, some families have more members than you! The Council have said you can no longer be considered a guild any more." Minato walked towards his friend. "That's the sad truth I'm sorry to say, bro."

Electra quickly walked over towards Yami, worried about her friend. "Minato, you said to Summer that you had some idea's to get around this, so start sharing or I'll start frying."

Minato looked at Electra and sighed. "Very well." He turned around and looked at Blaize. "Hey Blaize, want to remind people that you're here and tell them what we've come up with?"

Blaize looked at Minato with one eyebrow raised. "You trying to get me killed too?" Blaize sighed. "Now, there's two options. Option one: You submit all the right forms to contest the decision- and the magic council will give you 48 hours of guild access in order for you to recruit more members- so you'd need to organise and hold an open day and advertise well because it's the only chance you'll get. Or..."

Minato carried on Blaize's sentence. "Or there's option two. You become an independent guild, not affiliated with any other guilds or even the Council. Of course, you'll have more freedom if you become one of these, but in turn you won't be receiving any money and will more likely than not, not get very many jobs." Minato looked at Summer. "These are the best options right now, we can try and think of more, but we don't really have the time." He then turned back towards Yami, Electra and Xavier. "But know this. No matter what you do, Blaize and I will always stick by you." He said with his usual smile.

Summer replied quickly. "Which requires less paperwork?"

"Becoming an independent guild." Minato responded.

"That then." She replied before anyone else could respond.

"OBJECTION!" Xavier shouted, making everyone look at him.

Blaize raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Didn't expect you to object mate, you'd be like a pirate...on land."

"I am sorry, but as amazing as that sounds, I simply cannot allow for this to happen!" Xavier turned around and looked at the empty guild floor. "This place is empty, yes. But it is our home, like it or not, we are stuck with that." He turned around and looked at Summer. "Master, I know you despise paperwork, but think what is best for everyone. If need be, I will do all the paperwork and planning, as long as my home is not taken away from me...I will do anything."

Electra nodded lightly. "I'm sorry Summer but I have to agree, I have to think of Ivy."

Yami raised his clenched fist in front of his face. "And the same goes for me too...not the Ivy part, but the fact that this place is my home! I came back from the dead to come back here! I'll never allow this guild to disappear so long as I am alive!"

Summer looked at the three of them seriously. "Fine, but you're all doing the paperwork."

Yami put his hands on his hips and smirked "Not me I'm afraid, I've got much bigger plans for this."

Electra laughed. "I really don't think I like the sound of your 'much bigger plans' there Yami." She looked at Summer. "Is there any paper up here?"

Summer nodded and quickly picked up a pile of plain paper, knocking all the things on the cluttered table onto the floor to make more space. "There you go."

Xavier looked towards Electra. "Would you like me to help you with that Electra love?"

Electra nodded absent-mindedly as she sat down and instantly started scribbling something on the paper. "What's everyone want to do to help?" She asked as she passed a piece of paper to Xavier with the words 'layout plan' written on the top. "Draw the floor plan of the guild would you honey?

"Bro!" Yami said, causing Minato to turn around. "Take that uniform off-"

"That's not the first time you've said that to me." Minato quickly remarked.

"You and I are going out to every single town in this great big kingdom! We're going to get people from all OVER to visit us!"

"So Yami and Minato are advertising..." She spoke out loud as she wrote it down on the paper. "Xavier, Blaize, Summer?"

"I guess I will make the guild welcoming for the visitors..." Xavier said, scratching his head. "Assuming those two clowns can get anyone to come here."

Blaize snorted. "Make the guild welcoming for the visitors? You only get the guild for one day before the open day."

Electra sighed. "Boys, one of you needs to write the speech, and the other needs to organise the events once we pick them. First come first served."

"Well Blaize is not exactly great with words, so I guess I will do the speech." Xavier said.

"Oi, I resent that...but activities is my strong point." Blaize laughed.

Electra nodded. "Ok, that leaves you with paperwork Summer." Electra grinned as she noticed Summers scowl. "Now, the guilds out of action, so where's the prep work being done?"

"Don't look at me." Blaize remarked. "I don't have a place down here."

"Same with me." Minato replied. "I've not got a home in Fairy Town."

"My place can only hold about two people." Yami said, his hyper enthusiastic tone turned down a notch.

"My place is far too cluttered to be suitable." Summer replied.

"Well..." Xavier said "I could always do some of the work over your house, Electra. If that is fine by you?"

Electra sighed. "I guess this is all being done at my place then." She paused. "Great, it does come with the whole - look after Ivy clause." She finished while grinning.

Minato looked around, smiling as he saw how motivated everyone was to saving their guild.

However, his face turned into one of panic as he turned towards Yami. "Wait, why on Earth Land have I got to take my uniform off?!"

Yami replied. "You won't be needing that I'm afraid."

Minato raised one of his eyebrows. "What, are we going to pretend to be hiring for Nudist Beach?"

"No you fool, you'll be wearing something else." Yami replied as a smirk grew on his face. "Something much better for getting people's attention."

**One Week Later**

An hour before the open day began the six mages found themselves once again in the restricted upstairs area of the guild, sitting around the large wooden table with mountains of sheets in front of them.

"Right." Electra began. "Has everyone got their jobs done?" She asked as she looked at the others.

Minato sighed and shook his head. "Oh...we got it done alright."

"I don't know why you're shaking your head, we managed to rope in a ton of people." Yami replied.

"Physically roping them in would've been better than your 'big plan'!" Minato responded.

"Now now boys." Summer cut in. "My part is done Electra, though if someone would do the speech giving instead I'd be much happier."

"No Summer, the guild master has to give the speech." Electra replied with a smile.

"My bits done." Blaize casually remarked.

"My part?" Xavier said with a confused look. "What was my part again?"

Electra snorted. "Don't play silly beggars love."

Summers face turned a cherry red colour as she heard Xavier. "Xavier Lehane you better have done the damn speech or I'm disowning you."

"Oh Master, you are silly." Xavier said in an unusually playful manner. "The speech is located on top of the podium, ready for you."

"Okay, everyone's done then." Electra muttered to herself as she picked up the first pile of papers. "Xavy, here's some examples of jobs for you to hand out during your Job talk, which is at 1pm." She pecked Xavier on the cheek as she handed him the paperwork. "Oh, after this is all done we can look into moving the rest of your stuff in by the way."

Xavier smiled. "That would be good." He looked at the papers Electra had handed him. "These are very...casual. How about I tell them about some jobs I have been on?"

"Yeah, didn't want to scare them off though did I." Electra replied cheekily. "But if your stuck for time or they ask, go ahead and talk about jobs you've been on."

She turned and picked up the next pile of papers off the table. "Yami, here are some maps and basic information sheets for the visitors for the tour you do at 11am."

"Oh bloody brilliant!" Yami said in his usual sarcastic tone. "You want _me _, the blind man, to look at maps and give people a tour?" Yami face palmed himself. "Sometimes I wonder if you're all there Ellie."

Electra grinned widely. "Oh don't worry Yami, Ivy's helping you."

"Oh this day keeps getting better and better!" Yami sarcastically responded. "The only way this day could get possibly any better is if I have rectal surgery!"

"Keep complaining and I'll give you rectal surgery myself." Electra snapped. "You know your way around town, the maps are for the guests in case they get lost, and Ivy's there to tell you what location is next on the list."

"Are you sure she'll tell the truth and not just take us to the 'toy storwe'?" Yami asked.

Electra threw the papers at Yami before promptly turning away and picking up the next pile of paper. "Minato, here's a basic questionnaire for prospective members for our records, could you please hand them out when you interview people? Feel free to make a copy of the filled in ones if you want."

Minato took the papers off Electra and started reading the questions. "Sure, I'll ask these, that's no problem. I'll make a copy of them once I get back to the Council."

"Thank you." Electra turned to Blaize and handed him another stack of papers. "These are so people can sign up for a time slot for the magic demonstrations."

"Yeah yeah ok ok." Blaize responded as he took the paperwork half heartedly.

Electra looked at Summer with a smile. "Don't worry, I haven't got any paperwork for you Master."

Summer let out a relieved sigh at the realisation that she didn't have to do more paperwork.

"Now, the two remaining piles consist of my sign up sheets for the friendly fighting tournament and the forms to fill out for people who wish to join. We'll have a session at the end of the day for people to sign up...Blaize, Minato- as your not Fairy Tail members you can go do whatever you want when that begins- as long as it doesn't interfere with the open day. Yami, as you can't really write, and as Summer doesn't like paperwork you two will be there for any questions people may have forgotten to ask. Xavier, me and you will be taking applications and filling out the forms with them."

"Right, OK" Xavier nodded and smiled."You have prepared this brilliantly Electra."

Electra blushed brightly. "Don't be silly Xavier, any one of you could have done the same thing; well, you'd have all most likely done a far better job than I have."

Xavier shook his head. "No, I know full well I would not have been able to prepare it as well as you have."

"Hate to side against you Ellie..." Yami commented. "But I agree with Xavier here."

Electra swatted at the two men. "Oh shush you two, now...any questions? We should be opening the doors soon to let them in ready for the opening speech."

"None at all pet." Blaize replied.

"No, no questions Electra." Summer said.

"No questions from me either." Xavier smiled.

"None from me either." Yami said. "I'm all ready to get this show started!"

"Uhhhh...I have one." Minato commented while looking out the window.

"What is it Minato?" Electra asked patiently.

"How many people were we expecting to come here today?" Minato asked.

"Enough to make the minimum amount to regain guild status hopefully...I believe we needed 26?" Electra replied cautiously.

Minato laughed as he turned to look back at the others. "Well it's safe to say there's a lot of people waiting outside."

Electra flung herself towards the window to look. "Oh Yami, Minato, I don't know how you two advertised but I could kiss you both right now."

"Well I do not like this plan." Xavier remarked.

"See?!" Yami said as he jumped on top of one of the tables, hands on his hips. "My big plan proved to be awesome! I know how these kind of things work!"

Minato sighed. "You don't know how these things work! You literally just got us to..." Minato looked at the others, realising they had no idea what Yami's big plan was. "...never mind. I guess you can gloat about this for a while."


	2. Wow That Guy Was A Giant

**Authors Note: **

**Chapter 2 of the Reintroduction fic.**

**Chapter 3 will feature Yami, Ivy and four prospective new members as the main cast!**

**Summer-Mai Rozenfield, Electra Lussier, Ivy Lussier, Blaize Adonis (reference only), Leonardo Vicks and Melody Vicks belong Eva.**

**Xavier Lehane, Yami Minamoto, Minato Arisato, Billy Green and Sasha Wise belong to myst**

**Each chapter in this series will introduce 4 prospective new members, as well as reintroduce one of the original characters- Chapter 2 being Summers reintroduction (even if she likes to do vanishing acts.)**

Guests poured into the guild as Summer prepared herself for the speech she was due to give. While she was Guild Master her forte had never been organisational tasks; Summer was much more suited as a wartime Guild Master due to her vivacious temper when it came to protecting those she cared about, however the war had been over for some time and Summer had been a mere regular mage within the guild at the time.

She read over the speech that she was due to give, feeling a swell of pride as she saw how brilliant a job Xavier had done. Ever since one fateful day in the war Summer had held a soft spot for Xavier Lehane, seeing him as practically a son to her. However, times had drastically changed since the war and the people she fought alongside during it had become completely different people. She smiled as she looked out at the two men she had fought with; Blaize Adonis and Xavier Lehane. While the two had been through a tremendous amount in their somewhat short lives they still managed to maintain a smile and keep going- something that Summer could not have been happier with.

The Angelic Takeover mage had been Guild Master for a short time, however she had grown to know all of the mages who had entered the doors of Fairy Tail since she had become Master, however none more so than the only other two members that remained in the guild; Electra Lussier and Yami Minamoto. The two were easily the biggest causes for all the extra paperwork she received, however Summer still found herself filled with worry each time they went on jobs- due to the bad luck both mages seemed to have had since joining the guild.

As Summer looked at the clock she noticed that there was only a few short minutes until she was due to give the welcoming speech to explain what the guild was about. Anxiously, Summer began to back up in order to escape having to do public speaking, however she found herself trapped as her back collided into someone.

"Now now Master." A teal haired man said. "Where do you think you are going?" The man began pushing Summer back towards the podium she was giving the speech from.

"Xavier, you know I hate public speaking, let me go at once. I do not want to give a speech to a hall full of people!" Summer protested as she was pushed back towards the podium.

Xavier continued pushing. "I am sorry Master, but you are the only one that can do that. The Guild Master saying a few words is good for a guild's reputation."

"This is far more than a few words Xavier, you wrote me an essay to read!" Summer sighed. "If I mess up everyone will think the guild to be a joke."

"Nonsense Master." Xavier smiled at Summer. "I have always believed in you, I know you will do very well."

"You have too much faith in me Xavier." Summer remarked as she looked at the time once more.

"I do not think so, my faith in you is only a good thing." Xavier pushed Summer to the podium and walked to her side. "It is time Master, are you ready?"

"Not particularly." Summer replied with a sigh.

Xavier looked at Summer and smiled. "You will be fine, I am right beside you to lend you my support."

"Now you're just getting soppy on me Xavier Lehane." Summer laughed half heartedly.

"Probably, only because you are geting unusually nervous on me, Master." Xavier looked out onto the full guild hall and began to speak.  
>"Hello there everyone, may I have your attention please? I want to thank you for all coming <span>today<span>, it means a lot to us here at Fairy Tail." He gestured towards Summer. "This lovely lady here, is the Guild Master, who will now say a few words about the guild and what is in store for you all today."

Xavier turned to Summer and smiled "The show floor is all yours Master."

Summer took a deep breath before she began to speak. "Hello all, I am Summer-Mai Rozenfield, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I would like to welcome you all here today, we all hope you enjoy your time here today, and hopefully consider joining us. As you may know, Fairy Tail is in difficulty- the Magic Council wish to close us down due to lack of members.

Fairy Tail is and always be a home for mages from all backgrounds, a haven for mages to improve their magic and grow as individuals. We do not judge people because of their pasts, nor their family or magical ability, as long as you have good intentions you will be welcome here. Every single mage who has passed through these doors as a member is remembered, for Fairy Tail is not just a guild...but it is a family..."

Summer continued to speak as her audience listened carefully, some talking amongst themselves about what was being said.

"So, What do you think Mel, sounding good so far?" A young man with long, plaited, rust coloured hair asked the girl next to him curiously, glancing between the girl and Summer.

"It sounds pretty cool Leo, it sounds like they're pretty welcoming." The girl called Mel replied with a smile.

The two figures were Leonardo and Melody Vicks, siblings whose parents had died in the Great Mage War several years before. Both possessed magical abilities and were intent on seeking out a guild that they both wished to join.

"But do you like it? You didn't like Blue Pegasus when we went to see about that guild." Melody continued as she continued to listen to what Summer was saying.

"Well they were a bunch of pansies, they were more concerned with their looks rather than actually going out on proper jobs and doing some good. Not my fault I didn't fancy being their newest poster boy." Leonardo huffed, crossing his arms. "Anyway, you can hardly talk, you didn't like Sabertooth."

"Yeah, that's cause they were so up themselves Leo, they thought they were so much more amazing than anyone else." Melody paused. "This place actually sounds alright, and the guild master seems nice too."

"Hm. We'll see Mels, lets see what their attitude is towards jobs and magic use before you go deciding for us." Leonardo laughed as he looked around to try to spot the guilds other members. "Though they don't seem to have many members; a blind man, some hottie with a kid and that super serious guy. Can't say there's many people to argue with. Though why there's two magic council members I don't know."

On the other side of the guild hall a young man with curly blue hair was talking to his friend.

"What do ya think pardner?" The curly head man asked his friend. "Ya think it'll suit us?"

His friend continued to look at Summer as he replied. "Yeah, anything's better than the army."

The blue haired man looked at his friend, before quickly glancing back at Summer. This man's name was Billy Green, a marksman from the west who joined the army, only to leave out of protest.

"I agree, all of the members seem quite reliable skilled mages." He looked around at the guild, noticing what it looked like. "Hmmm, not as shoddy as ya told me." He looked down at his friend. "Ya were just shootin' your mouth off, weren't ya?"

**wir empfehlen**

**You'll Never Be The Same After Trying These Starbucks Drinks!**

His friend continued to look at Summer as she gave her speech, to which Billy sighed and followed suit.

In another part of the hall a young girl with long brown hair cautiously tapped the shoulder of another young girl with long purple hair.

"Ummm...excuse me?" The long haired brunette said.

The long purpled haired girl turned around a smiled. "Oh hi there! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually. I'm finding it a bit hard to keep up with what the Guild Master is saying." The brunette looked down towards the floor. "I was wondering if, after this, you'd be able to tell me what I missed?"

The purple hair girl brought the brunette forward, so they were standing together "Sure thing, you can ask me anything." The purple haired girl smiled.

The brunette smiled back. Her name was Sasha Wise, a young girl who grew up in Macro City, near the outskirts of Fiore. Growing up trying to keep her magic a secret, Sasha decided to join a guild once she left school, where she would be able to show off her magic.

As the two girls smiled at each other, Sasha looked back at Summer, hoping she would be able to keep up with what she was saying.

"In conclusion, I hope all of you enjoy yourselves today and make many friends. Several events will be running throughout the day, a schedule for which is posted on the guild doors, or if you would like more information about any events please ask Electra Lussier, who did a superb job of organising today. The first event of the day is at 11am- in which Yami Minamoto will be giving a guided tour around town." Summer finished with a relieved sigh, glad that it was over.

The audience gave a polite round of applause as Summer finished before beginning to filter away from the stage.

"Well done Master." Xavier said, giving his own applause to Summer. "You did very well. I swear I only saw your hands shaking twenty times, very impressive."

"Oh go find your girlfriend before I skin you alive for making me do that Xavier Lehane." Summer replied grumpily.

Xavier laughed. "Do not worry Master, you will not have to do something like this for a long time." Xavier smiled, before looking down towards the floor. "The, uhhh...the actual speech itself. Was it...was it good enough?"

Summer smiled gently. "It was fantastic Xavier, I'm rather proud of how much of a good job you did. You've grown so much in these past few months."

Xavier blushed slightly. "Thank you Master." He looked up towards her. "I personally promise you that things will turn out great today."

"Go on, get out of it you, I'm sure you'll have plenty of people asking questions and if your not careful Yami and Electra will be overwhelmed." Summer replied with a smile.

"Ah right! Right away Master!" Xavier ran off towards Electra and Yami, hoping they were not overwhelmed by everything.

As everyone was busy talking about the speech that Summer gave, as well as the events of the day, Billy walked over towards where one of his old colleagues was.

"Well well, if it ain't ol' Minato." Billy said.

Minato, who was standing next to Yami, was a member of the Magic Council and one of the people who helped advertise the open day. The two had previously met when Billy was part of the Council's army.

"Oh...Billy Green if I remember right?" Minato asked.

"That be correct pardner. It's good to see ya." Billy responded.

Yami looked at the two men talking "Hey bro." Yami said, tapping Minato's shoulder. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah." Minato replied. "He was a part of the Council's army." He looked back towards Billy. "Tell me, where is your friend? I can't remember his name but I saw you come in with him."

"He spotted someone he doesn't like, if those two join..." Billy looked at Yami. "Y'all better cover your ears when they be in a room together."

"Duly noted." Yami said half-heartedly.

"Now then. I was hoping to ask ya a few questions about this here guild, if that'll be alright with y'all?" Billy asked.

"Ah yeah OK." Yami responded. "However..." He took a couple of steps and put his hands on Electra's shoulders. "You're much better off asking Ellie here."

Electra looked at Yami in confusion. "Shirking your duties are you Yami?" Electra teased before turning to Billy. "Hello, I'm Electra Lussier, one of the guild members, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping to ask ya if there is something like a target range here?" Billy questioned Electra. "I'm a Gun Mage and it would benefit me you see."

"Hmmm." Electra thought for a moment, before turning and taking a map off Yami and pulling a pen from her pocket. "Currently we don't have a target range, however we do have the facilities for one. Fairy Tail owns a section of land on the outskirts of the town that was originally due to be fitted out as a training and Colosseum style area- however the guild master had to retire due to having a child before the plans were submitted- and due to the lack of numbers it has yet to be submitted to our current Guild Master. I believe I saw the paperwork earlier, with enough interest from new members it can be submitted and the area can be fitted out. The locations right here..." Electra marked the map with the location. "I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind including the area in his tour, though as he can't see you'll have to show my daughter Ivy so she can guide him there."

Billy looked at the circled area on the map. "That's lovely. Where be your littlun then so I can show her?"

Electra smiled. "Ivy's...Yami where is Ivy?"

Yami pointed across the hall. "She's over there. Xavier's with her, don't worry."

Electra sighed in relief. "The little girl over there is my daughter, she'll be going on the tour with Yami, so she'll be brought over 5 minutes or so before the tour begins, or you could go over to where she is with Xavier."

Billy looked over to where Ivy and Xavier was. "Ah! I can see them." He looked back towards Electra and Yami. "I'll head over thatta way now then." Billy smiled. "Thank y'all, you've been a mighty big help."

"It was our pleasure Mr...?" Electra replied, trailing off as she realised she didn't know the man's name.

"Green. Billy Green." Billy smiled. "I'll speak to you guys again." He said as he started walking towards Ivy and Xavier.

Yami looked at Billy leave. "Wow...that guy was a giant! Even I could see that!" Yami looked towards Electra. "And since when did you know so much?"

"Did my research, I need this to go well and for us to get enough members, so I took all of the paperwork upstairs home and sorted through it all. I was actually going to talk to Summer about some of the things I found out one of the days if today goes well, she seriously doesn't touch that stuff at all...and I'm not going to get a chance to go up there again-it's S Class only after all." Electra replied calmly as she looked around.

"You seem incredibly organised Ellie." Minato said. "Keep that up and I can see you being Guild Master in the near future."

"Me?" Electra burst out laughing. "Have you gone off your rocker Minato?"

"You may think I have, but trust me when I say this..." Minato said as he was looking around the hall. "Something great is going to come to you in the near future. I've got no idea what it is, but know something'll happen."

Before Electra could reply Leonardo and Melody walked over and directed their attention to Yami. "Excuse me, we'd like to know some information about accommodation options in Fairy Town, you see we're siblings so we'd like to know what accommodation options there are for two room flats?" Leonardo asked.

Yami looked in the direction of the siblings. "Accommodation options huh? Well there's a couple of two room flats around, but obviously you'll need to get one via an agency." Yami turned towards Electra and gave her a map. "Would you be able to circle the local housing agency on here Ellie? I'll give it to Ivy later."

Electra took the sheet of paper and circled the two letting agents in Fairy Town. "They're both an equal distance away from the guild, so you could stop off at one or both, and I'll add it to the information to include in the welcome information packs for new members." Ellie handed the paper back to Yami and quickly walked over to the bar to write a note about what she just agreed.

"There you go." Yami looked at the siblings. "If you come on the tour that starts soon, I'll be sure to stop at these. You'll get all your info there."

"Thank you. We'll be sure to come on the tour!" Melody cheerfully replied before the two walked off, Melody muttering to Leonardo. "Leo I really like this place more and more each minute!"

Elsewhere in the hall. Xavier was busy looking after Ivy, who had been distracted and wandered away from her mother. Although Xavier was heading to Electra, Yami and Minato, he thought it would be best to look after his girlfriend's daughter.

"Exzavyyyyyyy?" Ivy said as she cautiously tugged on his trouser leg.

Xavier looked down at the small child. "Yes Ivy, what seems to be the matter?"

"Will you wead me a storwie tonight?" Ivy asked shyly.

"Of course I will, I will read you whatever story you want me to." Xavier smiled. "One about a princess perhaps?"

Ivy nodded quickly, before pausing for a moment. "...Mummy's very smily today."

Xavier looked over to where Electra was. "She is indeed." He bent down and looked at Ivy. "That is because Mummy is helping all these people in this room. Your Mummy is making everyone here smile."

Ivy looked at all the people for a moment. "Mummy likes helping pweople Exzavy... Will Mummy get to do this all the time? Mummy has a pwetty smile."

"I am sure Mummy will be make people smile all the time, yes. And I, she does have a pretty smile." Xavier gently touched Ivy's nose. "And so do you."

Ivy giggled lightly. "Exzavyyy...Are you my daddy? Daddys meant to be the one sleeping in the same bwed as Mummy wight?"

"Uhhh...yeah...yeah that is right." Xavier looked over towards Electra for a second before looking back at Ivy. "You would not really call me Daddy, would you?"

Ivy looked at Xavier for a moment. "...Daddy we need to go to Mummy now."

Xavier looked at Ivy speechless, unable to grasp the fact that she _did _just call him 'Daddy' "...right...right yeah we should." Xavier stood up a little bit and reached his hand out towards Ivy. "You want to grab my hand and go see Mummy? There is a lot of people here after all. Do not want you getting lost again."

Ivy nodded and quickly grabbed Xaviers hand. "Weadddyyyy."

Xavier held onto Ivy's hand and walked towards Electra. "There Mummy is! We found her!"

Electra smiled even wider as she saw the two. "Well if it isn't my two favourite people in the entire world." She easily picked Ivy up and gave Xavier a quick kiss. "You been having fun?"

Ivy nodded. "Me and Daddy were talking to happy pweople Mummy!"

Electra looked at Xavier with a look of confusion. "You and Daddy?"

"She will not stop calling me that now." Xavier whispered to Electra. "I do not know if that is good or bad."

Electra only smiled more. "It's good silly, she thinks of you as her father."

"Oh right..." Xavier looked down in embarrassment. "That is good then. She sees me as...her father."

As Xavier was embarrassed, Sasha walked over to the happy 'family'. "Excuse me?"

Xavier looked towards Sasha and quickly picked himself up. "Yes...yes hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm not interrupting you and your family right now, am I?" Sasha asked.

"Ummmm...no, no not at all." Xavier responded, still trying to get over the whole 'Daddy' thing. "If you have any questions feel free to ask any of us. Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Well...I was wondering." Sasha said. "I noticed on the schedule that there was plans for a tournament, is that right?"

"Yes, yes that is correct." Xavier gestured to Electra. "Electra here is hosting that."

"Is there anything in particular you would like to know about it?" Electra asked politely.

"Yes, it is just..." Sasha looked nervously at Electra. "I've always trained my magic in secret and therefore not fought anyone, so I'm worried that I won't be able to fight in the tournament or that people will laugh at my magic."

Electra smiled warmly at the girl. "You don't need to worry, A lot of the guests who have come here today have no experience fighting against others. No one will laugh at you, many will be in the same boat as you. Please don't feel like you cannot enter the tournament, if you wish to you are welcome to... But if anyone were to they would be removed from the premises immediately, as Summer said earlier Fairy Tail is like a family, we won't tolerate bullying."

"That's...that's good." Sasha said while smiling. "I really like this place actually and I've already made a friend here."

"I'm glad to hear that, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to find any of the members of the guild." Electra replied with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you in the tournament."

"Thank you." Sasha bowed. "I look forward to joining this guild." She raised her body and looked at Ivy. "You have a really cute daughter, you two are very lucky."

"Oh, she is...I mean, yes...thank...I...I have no idea how to answer this!" Xavier stuttered, unsure what he was meant to say.

Electra laughed lightly and pecked Xavier on the cheek. "Don't worry love." She turned to Sasha with a smile. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Oh please, just call me Sasha." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Sasha, have a lovely day. We'll see you later on." Electra replied cheerfully.

Summers voice boomed across the guild hall once more, attracting everyone's attention. "In 15 minutes the tour around Fairy Town will be commencing. Anyone who wishes to go on the tour needs to meet Mr. Yami Minamoto outside of the guild, he'll be quite easily spotted as the blind man with a 3 year old girl."

"Why does that sound wrong when you say it like that?!" Yami shouted, being heard by everyone in the hall.


	3. Pin The Tail On The Donkey

As the guests began to pour outside, Yami Minamoto was tapping his foot impatiently. The tall white haired mage was holding a whole bunch of maps of the town which he had to give out. Of course, he was giving a tour around the town, so he had to keep one himself. But due to how he couldn't tell which one was his and which ones to give out, they gave the tour map to a little girl called Ivy Lussier. Unfortunately for Yami, Ivy was still nowhere to be seen.

He was one of the last remaining members of Fairy Tail, having gone through a rather unusual time at the guild. When he first joined, Yami was very anti-social, believing that he would not make any friends there, but soon he was able to open up to many guild members and Yami quickly made friends with the majority of the guild. This was, arguably, down to his relationship with former guildmate Katrina Starlight, who got him to speak with the other guild members and to realise that he had more in common with some of them than he'd have thought. However, Yami was involved in an accident which cost him his life. By some strange re-equip power known only as Death and his sister's interference, Yami was brought back from Hell and carried on living.

Yami tried to look at the maps, but to no avail. Yami was blind after all. A couple of months ago, Yami attempted a dangerous job, but in the process, was attacked by a serial killer, who sliced both of his eyes out, leaving Yami permanently blind. Of course, he was offered surgery so he could have two fake eyes put in, allowing him to see again, but Yami was a very stubborn man, he wanted to stay blind until he could best the person that took his sight from him. Of course, Yami's adventure didn't begin there, instead it began when he was twelve, after his beloved sister, Hikari, was murdered. Wanting to honour her, Yami joined a magic guild and work his way up to try and become a legend in his own right.

Shortly after, Yami realised that he had changed so drastically, that there was no place in his life for a relationship and soon broke up with Katrina. Though it started off rocky, Yami and his relationship with fellow guildmate Electra Lussier had become incredibly strong after his break up. Though he did not want to admit it, Yami had started to develop feelings for Electra. He told his childhood best friend, Minato Arisato, that he was in love with Electra, but after Minato informed Yami that she only had eyes for SS Class Xavier Lehane, Yami slowly, but surely, started to get over her. Deciding that he did not want a relationship until after he had gotten revenge on the person who left him blind, Yami swore off women for the "un"forseeable future (BA DUM TSH).

As Yami was trying, and failing, to read the maps, a young male with orange hair and a bandage over his right eye walked up to him.

"Yo kid, whens the tour starting?" The man asked as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Whenever the little girl has gone potty, I imagine!" Yami said, not bothering to look at the man...not that he could.

"Great, enough time for this then." The man replied as he pulled out a syringe and twisted it around his fingers. "Be back in a bit then kiddo."

"Yeah great whatever." Yami replied, having no idea what the man was talking about. Yami looked up and started raising his voice. "Where is that bloody child?!"

"Yami! What are you thinking! Your letting some guy do heroin around Ivy?" Electra yelled as she walked over, her daughter Ivy in her arms.

"Heroin? What are you talking about?" Yami looked around. "I can't sense any heroin around here."

"The guy you were talking to was just holding a syringe full! Hell I thought he was going to inject it right in front of you!" Electra huffed as she put Ivy down cautiously. "Don't you dare let go of her hand Yami."

"He was?!" Yami looked over in the direction the man spoke from and tried to get a sense of where he was. "What a bastard!" He said, running to find the man.

Running around to the back of the guild, Yami found the man that was about to inject himself with a needle and punched it out of his hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you little shithead!" The man yelled out, rising up ready to punch Yami.

"What am I doing?" Yami shouted back. "What are you doing?! You can't take that! It's against guild policies AND there's a three year old here. She's not mine, but I don't want your fucking stupidity influencing her!"

"I can't fucking help it okay! I need my fix kid! You know fuck all about me, so don't you dare judge me. I went away from the front of the guild didn't I?" The ginger mage yelled.

"You're completely right, I know nothing about you. Here, have it back." Yami said sarcastically, stretching his arm in front of him, before snapping it back. "I don't care if I don't know you! You do not take this kind of thing ANYWHERE on these premises, alright?! Now, you can do this kind of stuff in your own house, I have no control over you there, but right now you're on MY turf, so you follow what I say! Got it...kid?"

"Oh screw you blind mans bluff, I paid attention, you've not no ranking over me if I choose to join, so don't act all superior cause your not." The man huffed before beginning to walk back towards the guild entrance. "Haven't you got a tour to run? Don't worry I won't try it again, just wanted to be clear on the guilds policy about it."

Yami sighed to himself. "I already hate that guy's guts." He walked back towards the guild entrance to where Electra and Ivy were. "There you go, all dealt with."

Electra let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness for that. Now, have fun you two- Daddy's waiting for me."

"Daddy?" Yami laughed. "You're calling Xavier 'Daddy' now? Didn't realise you were into that sorta thing."

"Oh shush you, Ivy calls him that...So make sure to call him Daddy and me Mummy when your talking to her, its easier for her to understand quickly." Electra replied with a huff.

"Yeah OK, you two have fun." Yami said as Electra walked off. Yami looked down at Ivy and put the maps in front of her. "Now Ivy, can you see which map here has the red circles?"

Ivy grinned and quickly grabbed the paper with the red circles. "Dis one Yameeeee." Ivy looked up at him. "You'd be lost without mwe Yameee."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Yami said. "Now remember to hold onto my hand throughout, otherwise-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hwold your hwand or you'll get lost." Ivy nodded wisely. "Don't wowwy Yameee I won't let you get lwost."

"Back chatting to me now, huh?" Yami smirked. "Your Mummy told you to do that, didn't she?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Ivy replied with a grin.

Yami smiled as Ivy responded, knowing full well that she was becoming more and more like Electra every day. "OK then Ivy, let's give the best tour ever, yeah?"

Ivy nodded excitedly. "GO GO GO YAMEEEEE!"

Yami smiled even more, grabbed Ivy's hand and walked onto the path leading out of the guild and into the town. "Alright everyone, listen up!" Yami shouted, gaining the attention of the crowd. "We're going to be going on the tour around Fairy Town, if you wish to join you can, if not...well that's your problem."

"Yammeeeee don't be wudeeee. Mummy told you bout thatttt." Ivy cried out suddenly.

"Well Mummy's not here right now, is she?" He said, a smirk on his face before turning back towards the crowd. "My name is Yami Minamoto and I'm going to be giving the tour. Yes I'm blind, but you're going to have to get over it. I wasn't the one who decided to put me in charge of the tour, but whatever, I'm here now."

Ivy pulled on Yami's hand. "Mummy said you has to be nice if you want guwild to stway open." She whispered.

Yami sighed. "Fine I'll be nice. Now any questions before we head out?" As one guy put his hand up, Yami turned around. "None? Good. Now let's go."

"Yammeeee they had a qwestion." Ivy protested.

"So? All questions will now be saved until the end of the tour. Thank YOU!" Yami said, trying to start the tour already.

"No Yameee! It mwight be impwowtant."Ivy cried as she stomped her foot.

Yami turned around in anger, before quickly calming himself down. "...fine. Random guy, what is your question?"

The man looked at Yami for a moment. "Sorry, it's completely slipped my mind now dude."

"Random guy..." Yami paused. "I already don't like you."

Ivy swatted Yami. "Bad Doggy! Be nice!"

"I'll try. "Yami answered. "_Now _can I start this blo- tour now?"

No-one spoke up, so Yami decided to go ahead and start the tour. Walking down the path into Fairy Town, Yami issued everyone to follow him. With Ivy's help, Yami managed to take them to many locations around the town, such as; the library, the restaurant, the magic shop and the housing agencies. Eventually the tour came to a wide open area.

While many of the group were questioning what they were doing here, one man spoke up. "So this is where the training area would be, right pardner?"

"That's right." Yami responded. "As the tall man in the cowboy hat just said, this area of land will be turned into a training area, accommodating everyone's magic meaning you will be able to improve your magic in a specialist room. The training area will be build in a Colosseum-esque manner, so it'll be a pretty big place. In order to get this area built, we'll need the backing of the Magic Council which can only happen if you guys request it on your sign up sheets. Of course, this is all assuming we get enough members for the Council to actually_accept _that we need such a large-scale area. So if you're considering joining Fairy Tail, please keep this area in mind." Yami bent down to Ivy as everyone started talking. "Did I miss any info about this place?"

Ivy looked at the sheet for a moment. "Um...Mummy said you need to ask them what sort of things they'd like to see included here?"

"What?" Yami questioned. "It's gonna be a training area right? That's what Mummy said anyway, what more can be added? Does it say?"

Ivy pouted. "Mummy wants to know what kind of twaining fac...fac...facwilities...they'd like."

Yami smiled as he stood back up. "OK, I'll ask them." He turned to the group and shouted out. "Now, is there anyone here that has any idea what kind of facilities they'd like to see included here. If you've got any, now's the time to give suggestions. Any based on your own magic would help."

"I've got one dude." A blue haired man spoke up. "I'd like to see some kind of shooting practice, a moving target device. I'm a Bullet mage, so moving target practice would be cool." He looked around the area.

The man stood to one side of the group, slouching slightly. His name was Damian Hewwitt, a previous member of Sabertooth. Damian had been taught his magic by his father, but had found the guild his dad was in to be too up themselves for his tastes.

"Yes, we have been asked about a target range here." Yami said, recounting an earlier conversation. "I'm sure we'll have the space for that kind of thing." Yami bent down and handed Ivy a crayon. "Would you be able to write the words 'target range'? I'll give you a lollipop if you do that for me." Yami smiled.

Ivy nodded quickly as she took the crayon out of Yami's hand. "Tawww-geeet Wannnge." She muttered as she slowly wrote the words down.

"Atta girl." Yami said as he pulled out two lollipops out of his jacket and handed one to Ivy. "Here you go."

A pink haired female walked forward slightly as she looked around. "An area for training with weapons would be good...by that I mean a separate section for people who don't have re-equip magics to learn how to use a weapon. Not everyone's magic is perfect for attack."

The pinkette smiled lightly as she looked around once more. Little was known about Aurora Blake, other than that she was a Heavenly Body mage who was from an unknown distant land; as shown by the slight twang in her voice.

Yami popped a lollipop into his mouth as he stood up. "Ah, like for sparring matches? Yes, I agree that would be good." He pulled his shinai out from the back of his jacket and held it in front of him. "I've got plenty of weapon experience so I'm all up for this idea."

"More like...a tutelage area. Sparring implies that it'd be for people with experience in weapons." Aurora replied calmly.

"Nonsense, you'd get the experience via the teaching." Yami said. "Yes! I really like this idea! Young woman! What is your name?"

"Aurora, Aurora Blake." She replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Aurora, you will be my first pupil! I have lost two of them, but you will now be one of them!" Yami said, a goofy smile on his face as he appreciated his own silly joke.

"How about this..." The very familiar ginger male began. "...An area which allows for practical training against one another in teams...such as having a lacrima point- and the aim is to catch and/or protect it. To allow experience which is almost as if we're on a job protecting something or someone."

The troubled teen went by the name of Dionysus Hughes. Dionysus had a troubled childhood- being abandoned by his parents after a tragic accident involving his Stone Eyes magic as a baby. When he was 18 Dionysus got fed up of being unable to see and gouged one of his eyes out to have it replaced by a magical one.

Yami's smile soon faded away as he heard a familiar voice. "Oh yes, I remember you. I was having a nice ol' time forgetting you." Yami sheathed his shinai and looked around. "Though you bring up a good idea. I'm sure we'll be able to incorporate something like that, though how big that particular section would be...I have no idea."

"Don't wowwy Yammeeee Mummy will wowk it out!" Ivy announced happily.

"Great...make me out to be the incompetent fool..." Yami said, a sigh in his voice.

Ivy shook her head. "Silly. Mummy can see. Mummy likes this stwuff."

"Oh...go suck on your lollipop!" Yami responded.

"I cawnt...I cawnt open it..." Ivy replied sadly.

Yami sighed and bent down. "Alright while I'm doing this, does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"I have half a suggestion." A young male called out.

"Only half?" Yami questioned as he opened the lollipop wrapper for Ivy.

"Yay! Twank you Yameee!" Ivy yelled happily.

"Well I have Shadow magic, so I'm not sure what kind of area would be good for me." The young male said. "But I do think some sort of lighting system would be best, so the place has got lights."

Yami stared at the male for a minute. "Well DUH! Of course the place is going to have lights. We're not vampires here!"

"Oh...yeah." The male smiled. "I forgot."

The young male, called Jimmy Fulleron, was a mysterious one indeed. Literally nothing about his past was known, all that was known is that he was a happy-go-lucky Shadow Mage who was often called stupid due to him making very, very...very simple mistakes.

"Yameee...Who's the stupy man?" Ivy asked innocently.

"I've got no clue Ivy." Yami stood up and looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"My name's Jimmy Fulleron, it's nice to meet you." Jimmy said, a big smile on his face. "I'd like to ask you though, why are you playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey?"

"Excuse me?!" Yami shouted.

"I'd like to play, can I go next?" Jimmy asked.

Ivy ran over and kicked Jimmy in the shin. "MEANIE! Yameee is s...swen...swensitive to light!"

"He's swensitive to light? Well I guess it's in the name." Jimmy said, holding his shin, referencing the meaning behind Yami's name.

Yami continued to stare at Jimmy for a minute, unsure of how to react and both the man's stupidity, but also his intelligence to being one of the only people to know what Yami's name actually meant.

Shaking his head, Yami shouted. "MOVING ON!"

After heading around the rest of the town - and stopping off to get Ivy some ice cream - the tour group made their way back to the front of Fairy Tail.

"Here we are then everyone, the next event will be held at 1pm." Yami started talking. "It'll be inside the guild and it will be a talk about the different types of jobs you can do...how fun..."

"May I ask something?" Jimmy called out.

"What now?" Yami sighed.

"How come the little girl was the only one that got ice cream?" Jimmy asked.

Electra walked over at the worst possible time for Yami, hearing Jimmy's question. "You gave Ivy ice cream before her dinner Yami?!" She glared at the Re-equip mage.

Yami turned around to Electra. "You're really turning into Summer you know? Popping up at random."

"I am NOT turning into Summer, I can actually organise things." Electra snapped. "Don't change the subject. What else have you done that you shouldn't have!"

"Nothing." Yami lied.

"He gave her a lollipop." Jimmy cut in.

"Oh shut up Jimmy!" Yami angrily said.

"So not only do you give her sweets, but you yell in front of my daughter?!" Electra looked angrier by the second. "Yami Minamoto I could shoot you."

Yami looked away. "Not like that would do anything." Yami looked back at the group. "I've got these to sort out Ellie, would you be so kind to let me do the job you provided for me?"

"Fine, go on then, answer all their questions Yami." Ellie replied with a smirk, leaning against the wall.

"I will, don't you worry." Yami remarked.

"He only said it like that because he wants you to think he's actually smart when in reality he wants you to help him." Jimmy said to Electra.

"Will you knock it off?!" Yami shouted. "I preferred you when you were thick as shhhhhhh-" Yami quickly remembered that Ivy was near him and stopped himself from swearing. "Anyway! Any questions?"

"I have a question." Aurora spoke up. "In regards to accommodation, Yami you took us to the letting agents, however they seemed quite useless. Would there be a way to let accommodations through the guild?"

"I've got no clue about that, sorry Aurora." Yami replied. "Ellie over there sorts that kind of thing out, best ask her."

Electra pushed herself away from the wall gently. "I don't see why not, of course as we currently don't do that we may be limited on the number of properties we could lease out originally. The guild does not have an area in the budget for that, so the initial expenditure would have to come out of a current members money."

"I see, so that is something that wouldn't be able to be confirmed until a later date?" Aurora asked politely.

"Nope. Not doing it." Yami chimed in. "I'm not sorting out the lease work."

Electra huffed. "No-one asked you to Yami. Now see about other questions."

"Yes Madame, as you wish." Yami sarcastically said as he mockingly bowed. "Alright, any more questions?"

"Will there be any fighting tournaments other than the one today?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, there'll be one held every month or so." Yami replied. "We've not got exact confirmation on when they'll be held, but we know that there will be some."

"Okay thanks dude." Damian grinned.

"No problem. Good to know you can remember your question this time. Any others?" Yami asked.

"I have one." Jimmy said.

"Anyone _else_?" Yami asked again.

"I've got one kid." Dionysus spoke up.

Yami sighed. "Either the idiot or the drugged induced prick...I can't win here..."

"LANGUAGE!" Electra yelled as she covered Ivy's ears.

"Sorry." Yami replied. "What's your question, Mister High As a Kite?"

Dionysus looked at Electra. "You know, you really need someone politer answering questions." Dionysus turned back to Yami. "Dionysus Hughes."

"I'm not going to remember that." Yami remarked. "What do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering, how often does your guild do team based events or activities, you know, to improve teamwork skills." Dionysus asked calmly.

"Well that depends on how busy people are really." Yami answered. "When you join you're encouraged to form your own team with a few people in the guild. Of course, if you don't want to be in a team that's fine, but it's encouraged you become part of a team."

"Is it time for Daddy's part yet? Yameees boring me." Ivy whined.

"How dare you?!" Yami said. "Little brat! I bought you an ice cream!"

"Don't you call her a brat! It's the ice cream that's got her so hyper!" Electra replied.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Xavier walked out the guild. "The talk will be held soon, so if everyone would like to make their way into the guild."

"DADDY!" Ivy cried with happiness as she raced towards Xavier, almost tripping up.

"Woah there." Xavier said, kneeling down and grabbing Ivy before standing back up, holding her in his arms. "Did you have fun on the tour?"

"Mhm! Yameee was naughty though daddy! He was wuddddeee." Ivy replied with a nod.

"He was, was he?" Xavier said as he looked over towards Yami.

"She'll get over it." Yami remarked.

Xavier looked back towards Ivy. "Oh, looks like he also bought you some ice cream it seems." Xavier started wiping a little bit of ice cream that was around Ivy's mouth.

Electra walked over to the pair, giving Xavier a light kiss. "I need to talk to you about something when we're both free love."

"Yeah? Nothing bad, right?" Xavier asked.

"No, nothing bad. Just a potential business venture if your okay with it." Electra replied with a smile.

As Xavier was about to make his reply, he noticed everyone had already gone into the guild hall and was waiting for him. "Good, we will talk about it later then." He handed Ivy over to Electra. "See you later sweetheart, you stay with Mummy now." He kissed Electra on the lips and ran inside the guild.


	4. You Should Always Bring A Packed Lunch

**Admin Note: Chapter 4! Electra, Azalea Wynters and Irena Deitcher are Eva's, Xavier, Yami, Tsukuyomi Mikoto and Amir Punchenbaug are Mysts. **

As the guild hall filled up with guests, Xavier Lehane was standing on front of the billboard waiting to deliver his lecture about the various jobsthat members of Fairy Tail could take. Xavier was the perfect choice to deliver this talk, as he had been on quite a few jobs in his time as a Fairy Tail member. Of course, being an SS Class meant that the jobs he went on were quite dangerous and were located on the second floor, a place reserved exclusively for S Class mages and higher.

It was not just jobs that Xavier encountered danger however, as he was one of the few Fairy Tail mages that fought and survived in theGreat Mage War. Due to Xavier's ruthless behaviour and fighting style, which saw him take down the majority of enemy troops that threatened to attack the guilds sole five members, thus earning him the nickname "Akuma". Even though he was only very young, Xavier was incredibly malicious and psychotic, not caring about what Fairy Tail's goal was, instead simply liking that he got to kill people. After a certain incident, Xavier became much more calm and relaxed, focusing his intentions on being the defense for the team, rather than the offense. Since the war ended, Xavier has remained calm and collected, only wavering once. After the war, Xavier went on a five year long job with war buddy and mentor, Sorachi Yagyu, who mysteriously left one night after only one year into their job, leaving Xavier alone for the remainder of the job and returned to the guild after it was done. In his five year absence, his war buddy and mother figure, Summer-Mai Rozenfield became Guild Master, something which Xavier felt was only natural.

Though Xavier was going to leave shortly after returning, he met Electra Lussier, who he ended up falling for. Wanting to become closer with her, Xavier decided to stay in the guild, something which war buddy and best friend, Blaize Adonis liked to point out and tease Xavier about. After a job that she was on, Xavier and Electra slept together and decided that they would become friends with benefits, even though they were in love with each other, however neither of them knew the other felt that same way. Soon after, the two confessed to each other and started dating each other for real. Since then, Electra has become the most important person in Xavier's life and does anything he can to protect her, which included murdering the man who tortured her.

Shortly after the investigation of the murder, in which Xavier was found not guilty, he decided that he wanted to take his relationship with Electra even further and now lives with her and her adopted daughter, Ivy, who looks up to him as a father figure, calling him Daddy, something which makes Xavier smile everytime he hears it. While Xavier's motivation to save Fairy Tail is obvious, he also has a different motive, being that he wants to move into a big house with Electra and Ivy, however this can only happen if they can get money from the jobs that they do.

"Everyone! Could everyone quieten down please?" Xavier shouted. "The jobs talk is about to begin."

The crowd of mages fell silent, all focusing their gaze on the teal haired SS Class in the front, something which scared Xavier.

"Oh wow...there really is a ton of people here..." Xavier muttered to himself.

_"I am not sure this was such a wise idea." _Xavier thought. _"Perhaps it would be best if I found some excuse to leave? Yes, I will do that."_

"Right, ladies and gentlemen..." As Xavier was about to try and make some excuse to leave, he noticed Electra walk in the guild hall, holding Ivy in her arms who was trying to grab Yami's blindfold. Seeing the woman he loves, Xavier smiled and gained a little confidence. "Thank you everyone for coming here for this talk about how the job process works and what type of jobs you can expect to go on if you decide to join our guild."

Xavier looked around the guild to make sure everyone was paying attention before he carried on.

"Now then..." Xavier pointed at the job board. "This here is where all the jobs are posted, these jobs range from basic ones such as..." He grabbed a paper off the board. "Gather materials from a nearby forest." Xavier pointed at the bottom of the paper. "At the bottom here it will tell you what your reward will be upon completion of the job, that is assuming you actually complete the job. Of course, the more difficult the job you take, the better the reward you will get."

After roughly forty five minutes of Xavier talking, which mostly consisted of him going off on a tangent of jobs he had been on before, the people in the guild hall started to look quite bored.

"And that is why everyone should always bring a packed lunch whenever they go on a job...you never know when a wild bear will invite you to his tea party." Xavier nodded to himself while his arms were folded and his eyes were closed. He looked up and opened his eyes. "Alright, that concludes this talk on jobs. I hope my knowledge provides to be very helpful, I am sure it will be if I do say so myself." Xavier looked around at everyone in the hall. "I am assuming some of you will have questions for me, now is the time to ask them."

"Does the guild get a lot of seduction based jobs?" A young woman with flowing jet black hair called out.

The woman was Azalea Wynters; a poison mage who had been separated from her younger sister after discovering her magic by her adoptive parents. After being pushed away by her adoptive parents Azalea joined the prestigious guild Blue Pegasus and frequently used her body as another weapon, completing seduction jobs with ease. After she became fed up with fighting for such jobs with the other Blue Pegasus girls she decided to investigate finding a new guild; thus being led to investigate Fairy Tail after witnessing a very...interesting advertisement for the guilds open day when she was on her way back from her latest seduction job.

Xavier stared at Azalea for a second. "Excuse me young woman, what is your name first of all?"

"Azalea, Azalea Wynters." Azalea replied quickly as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well Azalea..." Xavier said. "This guild used to get seduction jobs but fortunately I banned them from ever coming to this guild ever again." Xavier folded his arms. "Seduction jobs are the reason why a lot of mages never use their magic. They rely on their bodies instead of their powers, they are an insult to mages everywhere." Xavier put one of his hand on his chin. "That does remind me of a time where a young woman wanted to go on a seduction job, it was a dangerous job for her...thankfully I stepped in and stopped it before it got out of hand. You see, what happened was..." He started going on a rant that basically everyone started ignoring.

"Oi! Stop ranting about things no one cares about!" Azalea cried out in frustration. "Stop being so narrow minded, seduction jobs allow the council and guilds to gain vital information and infiltrate dangerous bases. It doesn't mean you rely on your body over your powers, you mesh the two together in order to get into the weak spots. The insult to mages is those so far up their own backsides they can't see past their own methods to admit the merits of other methods."

"The merits of allowing some random strangers to fondle you in any way, shape of form, simply because you wish them to?" Xavier responded. "Seduction jobs are not useful, they can be simply replaced by a very simple spy operation. Besides...sex should not be something you wish to do with as many people as you possibly can."

Before Azalea could respond back to Xavier, a young man called out. "What sort of jobs does the Akuma go on?"

Xavier froze at the name that was called and stuttered. "Uhhhh...I cannot answer that question...d-does anyone else have a q-questions?"

"I have one." A dark skinned girl called out. "What was it like being in the Great Mage War? Was there still a job system within Fairy Tail or were jobs non existent until the war ended?"

The girls palm was out as sand swirled around, creating a miniature statue of the Fairy Tail guild mark. The young woman was Irena Deitcher, the sand mage who had tried and failed to pursue a career in arts. Not only was Irena artistic but she was also incredibly smart, having visited many libraries in her travels to become an artist. The girl had a playful smile on her face as she looked at the rune mage.

"I...uhhhh...I..." Xavier was speechless. "I have no idea what you are talking about young woman. I know nothing about this war. I am afraid you will have to ask someone that is more qualified to answer a question of such calibre." Xavier scratched his head. "Any...anyone else have any questions?"

"I have one." The mysterious Jimmy Fulleron called out. "What is your shoe size?"

"...what?" Xavier replied, shocked. "I was hoping for a question about the jobs talk I did..."

"Is there any art based jobs?" Irena asked with a frustrated look on her face, upset Xavier brushed off her question.

Xavier shook his head, recovering. "Well it varies. It all depends on what jobs we get sent to us, the same as every other guild. Some days we could have five art based jobs, then afterwards we could have none for over a week...it really all depends on the clients."

"I have a question." A young man said. "Are all the jobs solo jobs, or are there ones where we would have to work in a team?"

The young man that spoke was Tsukuyomi Mikoto, commonly called Tsuku by everyone, a Gravity mage. Born to a famous actor and a famous singer, Tsuku's father died when Tsuku was only one year old. Shortly after, his mother gave him away to a guardian. Tsuku's guardian was a mage and taught Tsuku how to use magic. After becoming skilled enough, his guardian told him to join a guild to further his ability.

Xavier looked in the direction of Tsuku. "There are a variety of both solo and team jobs. Each job that is posted up here will state whether they are for one person or multiple. It is simply a matter of finding the job that you wish to go on."

"If I were to go on a team job however..." Tsuku spoke again. "Would I have to pick my own team, or will one be provided?"

"We encourage our mages to create their own teams, but if you do struggle with finding the right team for the job, then either Master or I will help find you one." Xavier responded.

"I know you'll give the same kind of answer here, but..." A dark skinned young man said. "Does Fairy Tail get a lot of stealth based jobs?"

The young man was called Amir Punchenbaug, a High Speed mage who discovered his magic one day after running away from a bully in his school. Amir had a very rough time in school and decided after he left that he would join a guild.

"It depends on the magic capabilities of the guild members." Xavier replied. "The Magic Council send guilds job listings based on strengths of their members, so it would depend on how many mages are capable of doing those type of jobs."

"Tell us more about the Akuma!" A man shouted out.

"What was it like in the war?" A young woman yelled out.

"What is your shoe size?!" Was asked again...

"No more questions!" Xavier snapped. "This ends the talk on jobs. The next event that will be occurring will be the Magic Demonstration which will be held outside somewhere, wherever that fool decides it will be held."

The people in the hall started walking outside as Xavier turned away. Electra quickly handed Ivy to Yami and gently took Azalea to one side. "In regards to your previous question about seduction jobs..." Electra began quietly as she checked Xavier wasn't looking. "We do in fact get seduction jobs come in, they are just hidden from Xavier as he disapproves of them. You'd need to talk to Summer to be able to see the jobs should you join, she has them hidden upstairs in her office so Xavier can't find them." Electra smiled warmly. "However with seduction jobs you will need to do them in secret, as we wish to avoid Xavier trying to get rid of them again, and a lot of people are very anti seduction jobs it seems."

Azalea looked at Electra for a moment in confusion as she processed what Electra had said. "Right, ok. Do you get a lot of them?" She asked quietly.

"We currently don't get a lot of jobs due to the lack of members, however Summer can send a note in to specifically request jobs to be sent here if and when they come in if it is required." Electra glanced at Xavier once more. "The magic demo's will be starting soon, you better get over there before Xavier questions what we're talking about." Electra smiled lightly before quickly returning to Yami and plucking her daughter out of his hands.

Xavier walked over to Electra and Yami. "That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be." Xavier sighed.

"You did great honey." Electra said as she kissed Xavier on the cheek.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Even that three hour long rant you did." Yami sarcastically replied.

"Behave." Electra lightly hit Yami on the shoulder.

"I fear I may have gotten a little too into talking about my previous jobs." Xavier said, rubbing the back of his head. "They all looked bored throughout most of the talk."

"Not at all. It was fine." Electra smiled. "The magic demo will be starting soon, we should probably head there now."

Xavier sighed. "Blaize running an event...I am so worried about what will transpire..."


	5. Something Just Grabbed My Arse

**Authors Note: **

**Blaize, Summer, Electra, Ebony Mera, Katya Tonini and Gabriel Hedley are Evas.**

**Xavier, Yami, Minato & Eagle are Mysts. **

**Please note- all future chapters are already written, and after this we have open day aftermath – aka the evening – which will either be posted onto this, or on its own fic.**

As the guests meandered around, looking for the location of the magic demonstrations. After Xavier's vague instructions, paired with the sudden moving of the event by one Blaize Adonis, the mage running the event. While everyone presumed Blaize was in fact a member of the guild he was in fact an ex member who had now joined the Magic Council to further his career. As the guests looked around they saw neither hide nor hair of the blonde mage.

Suddenly there was a large bang and the guests turned in the direction of the noise. Several mages gasped as they saw a huge firey sign in the sky, stating the words Magic Demonstration here. Blaize Adonis had always been a show off, doing everything he could as fancy as possible. It was one of the things that irked his old friend and rival, Xavier Lehane.

The guests began to rush over towards where the firey sign had come from, all curious about what was going on. When they got to the wide open field a few minutes away from the guild the group came to a halt, a few girls gasping as they took in the sight. In the middle of the field stood a tall man with blonde spiked hair, his hands in his pockets as he simply wore a pair of black trousers with a flame pattern going up the legs. This outfit was a stark contrast to the Magic Council attire that had become his regular outfit, instead Blaize was back in the clothes that he was known to wear when he was a member of the guild; with a few large differences to what he was known to look like from the posters that many girls had on their walls as teenagers.

The mans body was littered in scars, from small scars across his arms to three large gashes across his chest. Several months before leaving Blaize had taken on his most dangerous job to date; fighting and killing a Chimera which had terrorised and killed the vast majority of several towns. Blaize succeeded in this job, however it came at a very high price...losing his right eye as well as almost dying in the mountains. Luckily his old friend Summer travelled to save him and his eye was replaced with a magical one.

Always looking for adventure, Blaize was best known for taking dangerous jobs and bedding any woman he could. Orphaned as a child, as well as losing other people he deemed important to him, Blaize became rather promiscuous after the war in order to try to distract himself from the realities of life, and to avoid feeling alone. It was due to this adventurous and sexually active nature that Blaize's engagement to ex SS Class guild member Aravis Kei failed, being unable to deal with her dislike for people he cared about he turned to other women briefly, before deciding it would be best to make a clean break and to further his career as a mage, becoming a member of the Council.

"Alright then! Looks like you all made it! Now, I'm Blaize Adonis and I'll be running the Magic Demonstrations today! Now, in case your blind, or completely stupid, I'm a fire make mage, my speciality is creating fire make swords, like this." Blaize winked at the girl nearest him, before connecting his fists and calling out. "Fire Make: Flamberge!"

Instantly a large, two handed sword made of flames appeared in Blaize's right hand, with Blaize handling it easily.

"Now, as everyone who doesn't live under a rock knows, there is a large variety of magic- with new types being discovered still. This rangesfrom the more common magics such as Re-Equip or Elemental based magics to rarer magics- like some of you may have. Luckily, I managed to convince the others running this event to pop along and give a little demonstration of their magic- because coincidently the six of us all have different magic styles." Blaize looked over to the entrance to the field as he swung his sword around subconsciously. "Hurry up already mate." He called.

A sigh was heard from a young man that had just gotten to the field. "Very well, I will help you with this. It is bad enough that you cannot do this all by yourself, I suppose I should bail you out."

"Pfft, I can do it by myself mate, I just figured your missus would prefer it if I gave a wider view on magic than just showing off mine." Blaize grinned as he dispelled his flamberge.

**Aus dem Web**

**10 Scariest Rooftop Hotel Pools Around The World!**

The young man walked towards Blaize and smiled. "Then a demonstration of my magic they will get." The man clicked his fingers, creating a Rune trap around Blaize. "Will that suffice?

"You may have to explain just what you've done for the lovely audience Xavier mate." Blaize laughed as he looked at the guests.

Xavier walked towards the Rune trap and leaned on it. "What you can see here, is a Rune. That is what my magic is, utilising runes and making them into whatever I want, like weapons. However I mostly use them for tactical traps, or for simply putting showboaters in their place." Xavier smirked as he looked at Blaize. "This Rune trap here makes it so anyone caught in it cannot use magic at all. Of course, they will be able to once certain requirements - that I myself set - are met, which disables the entire Rune trap, enabling the person to leave."

"Okay, great job Xavier, you can let me out now." Blaize laughed, looking at Xavier seriously.

Xavier looked seriously at Blaize and sighed. "Fine, I will let you out." Xavier swiped his hand across the Rune, making it disappear.

"Just in time, wouldn't want your mummy to catch you trapping people now Xavy." Blaize grinned as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I am sure she would not mind after she saw that it was you inside the trap." Xavier smiled. "In fact, she would encourage it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Xavier Lehane, I certainly would not encourage members to use magic against members of the Magic Council." Summer spoke up suddenly as her feet touched the ground, beautiful, large white feathered wings fanning out behind her.

"Member?" Xavier laughed. "He would have to actually have to be relevant to be called that." He said as he walked back to where Electra was standing.

"OI! I am relevant! I go on jobs for the Magic Council all the time." Blaize argued, looking at Xavier. "Careful mate, I **can** arrest you." Blaize turned back to the audience. "Right then, We're very lucky today as the ever so beautiful angelic goddess who happens to run Fairy Tail has agreed to give us a little show of her magic." Blaize winked at Summer. "It's your turn now."

Summer smiled lightly at the guests as she spread her wings to their full length, her hair and dress fanning out slightly as the winds picked up slightly. "My magic is known as Angelic Takeover; in the same magic 'tree' as such as magics like demonic takeover and beast soul takeover. I possess the ability to use several forms, primarily the form you see me in now, another of my frequently used forms being my Valkyrie mode. During this takeover I can fly, as seen a few minutes ago. I am also able to manipulate wind while in this form, and I can also use feathers in a similar way to bullets or senbon; these come from the large wings you see behind me, however the feathers are able to be regenerated, so that I do not lose the ability to fly." Summer explained calmly as she looked at the group. "I am also able to carry another person for a short period of time; which allows me to fly an enemy up then do a variety of 'finishing' moves."

The guests all looked at Summer for a moment, many in awe of the beautiful wings that were not usually there. After a moment or two Summer spoke once more. "Okay then, enjoy the rest of the open day everyone, I am sure that Electra, Xavier, Yami, Blaize and Minato will do an excellent job. If there is any questions that none of our members can answer please do not hesitate to ask to see me to discuss your question." After another small smile Summer flew up once more and disappeared from view.

"Okay then guys, now you're all engrossed, lets get the other beauty of Fairy Tail up here, the wonderful, gorgeous femme fatale who not only can knock a man on his back in ten seconds flat, but is also a whizz with paperwork, and look after a kid... Ellie get your arse over here and stop sucking face with Xavier."

Electra glared at Blaize as she handed Ivy over to her boyfriend and walked over to Blaize.

"Floors all yours petal." Blaize remarked as he stepped backwards away from the blonde.

Electra merely nodded, before turning to the audience. "My magic's lightning magic. With Lightning magic I can not only use it to attack opponents like much a lightning bolt, but I can also turn any part of my body to lightning at will like so." Electra held her left arm up and turned it to lightning. "I can do this with any part of my body, allowing me to dodge attacks better, and also..." Electra turned her whole body to lightning for a moment and a flash of lightning shot across the field towards Blaize, stopping just before him and turning back into Electra. "It also allows me to move quicker, though its extremely impossible to see properly like this, so it only works as quick dash." Electra stepped away from Blaize and calmly walked back over to Xavier, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Blaize looked at the audience for a second. "Right, next up...Yami, get over here quickly would you?"

"Oh of course Your Highness..." Yami sarcastically responded as he walked over to Blaize before turning to thr audience. "Alright, so my magic is Re-equip, I can...well, re-equip different armours that are based off of the Four Horsemen of the Apocaylspe. As so..." Yami transformed into his War outfit. "This is one of the re-equips, based off of War. I've got three others, but I can't show you one of them..." He smirked. "Only the _lucky_ people can see that one."

"Oh go on, move it Yami, Minato, will you come do yours so we can get down to the new, fun magic i'm sure all our guests would love to show off." Blaize called out, a bored look on his face.

Minato smiled as he walked into the middle. "Unlike the others, I have what is known as Holder Magic." Minato held up a card and held it in front of his face. "It is known as Card magic and every single element that you can think of, I have a card that can use it." He smiled as he threw a card on the ground, a spear of ice rising from it. "Oh...I wasn't expecting that one to come out..."

"Okay great, now you've all seen our magic, it's time we see yours, any volunteers?" Blaize asked the guests, a grin on his face.

A young man snapped his book shut before raising his hand. "I believe I would like to give a demonstration, in all my travels I have never come across anyone with the same magic." The purple haired man carefully stuffed the book into his bag, before pushing his glasses up his nose. "Though, I am not entirely sure how effective it will be on some of you; it largely depends on the ability difference." Without another word Gabriel raised his hand and moved it across the air in front of him.

Almost instantly the scenario changed; gone was the green field, now replaced by sand, stretching for what seemed like miles in every direction. In the distance a pyramid was seen, and a tiny green lizard scuttled along on the sand by Jimmy, causing the young man to scream girlishly.

"What exactly is this? Some kind of transportation magic?" Azalea asked as she stepped away from a camel that was getting far too close for her tastes.

"No, not at all. It is all merely an illusion. That is my magic, it revolves around tricking the eyes." Gabriel swept his hand in front of him again as the scene vanished and the grassy green returned. The young man was Gabriel Hedley; the son of a famous explorer in Seven. Gabriel travelled with his father until his father was killed by a dark mage. This caused Gabriel to continue travelling to find a safe place to grow stronger to make sure no one died on his watch again.

Blaize clapped his hands. "That was great mate! I could see what you meant about it being dependant on power levels, but still, an incredibly impressive display of rare magic! Who's up next?" Blaize asked as he looked about at the guests.

"I'll go next!" A spiky silver haired man said as he stepped forward. "I've got Flight magic, doesn't take a genius to know what I can do." The young man grew a pair of red wings, the tips being of a yellow, almost golden, colour. The young man flew up a couple of feet off the ground. "Yeah, I can fly...makes for a real good tactical plans, unfortunately I hate making tactics, so I just swoop in and attack people head on."

"That's ace, must be useful when it comes to getting out of a jam!" Blaize remarked.

The spiky silver haired man was known solely as Eagle. An ex-army man, he was kicked out for not being able to follow orders, instead charging in directly into battle without a moments notice. Alongside his best friend Billy Green, Eagle was referred to Fairy Tail by Council member Minato.

"I'll go next, you need something decent to see, and God knows men can't show anything decent." A young woman with tied up green hair called out, before suddenly raising her arm and pointing it at a nearby rock,producing an orange magic net burst which when it hit turned the rock into tiny pieces.

The girl was Ebony Mera, a Disassembly mage who had a hatred for men after being used for sex by the man she loved. Since then Ebony closed herself from men in order to not be hurt again.

"I have disassembly magic, which means I can turn anything into tiny pieces, which includes humans...though the effect on humans is rather different." Ebony span around suddenly and with another orange flash of a net,turned Blaize into many tiny copies of himself. "When used on a human it just forms lots of tiny copies...it'll wear off soon."

"At least he can get some work done like this." Xavier dryly commented to Electra, who merely laughed lightly.

"Oi!" One little Blaize cried squeekily.

"That was rude!" Another tiny Blaize yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Well someone needs to get laid." Another Blaize commented conversationally.

"SHUT UP!" Ebony yelled in anger. "Or I'll stomp on you all."

"Next!" Yet another tiny Blaize called out.

A girl with long purple hair stepped forward, unfazed by the jumping tiny Blaizes. "I would like to as you say...demonstrate...my magic." She spoke out calmly, with a heavily accented voice. The woman was Katya Tonini, a hair mage who discovered her magic in a hairdressers salon when she was younger after burning the woman attempting to cut her hair.

Before anyone responded Katya's hair slowly began to creep along, part creeping towards the current members while the rest formed beautiful patterns in the air. "I possess Hair magic, it moves on it's own as an extension of my body. If I chose it to it...burns." Katya explained simply, as a portion of her hair wound upwards and tapped Yami on the shoulder, before quickly retreating, not before sneakily 'groping' Yami's backside.

"What the?!" Yami said, looking behind him. "Something just grabbed my arse!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jimmy replied.

An hour later the demonstrations were finally over, as the last person gave their display Blaize sighed with relief as he felt himself finally turn back to normal. "Great, right then. If you'd all follow Ellie she'll take you over to where the magic tournaments being held, I'm looking forward to seeing you all in action, good luck then guys." Blaize called out, waving the people over towards Electra as he plonked himself on the floor and looked up at the sky.

"This is your fault you know, you just had to leave and now i'm stuck doing what you should be doing..." Blaize muttered to the sky as he sighed once more. "You're a prat, I hope you know that...leaving her when she needs you...for leaving me before I..." Blaize choked and tried to hold back tears as his head hit the ground once more and he sighed. "I always did fall for the ones I could never get..."


	6. Everyone Loves a Man in Uniform

**Authors Note: Electra, Heiwa Amaya, Damian, Leonardo, Melody and the masculine girl are Eva's. **

**Yami, Xavier, Minato, Franziska, Amir, Sasha, Schala, Eagle and Tsukuyomi are Mysts.**

Electra Lussier smiled lightly at the guests as they quickly turned away from Blaize to look at her. As she looked at everyone she inwardly grimaced at being put on the spot so suddenly by her boyfriends rival/friend. "Alright then! The Friendly Tournament will be held in another nearby open space; where we have added a large seating area for spectators. If you have yet to sign up but would like to, please get my attention on the way over and I'll add you in!" Electra turned on her heel and began walking towards the location of the tournament; the guests following her.

Electra was an only child, growing up she was frequently left alone to keep herself occupied; her mother being too busy doing jobs as a mage to spend much time with her. This led to Electra making no friends as a child, something which only seemed to continue when she joined Fairy Tail. After an initial period of Electra despising boys, something her mother implanted in her, she warmed up to Yami Minamoto, and eventually became very close friends with the now blind young man. Very quickly Electra developed a crush on her friend, and those feelings continued to escalate as she had to watch Katrina Starlight and Yami Minamoto date.

After a while Electra met Xavier Lehane, an SS Class mage fresh from a five year job, and became friends with him. As they got closer Electra discovered that not only did she have feelings for Yami, but she was also developing them for Xavier. After failing to complete her first seduction job due to Xavier interfering she decided to give her virginity to Xavier. The two quickly decided that they did not want a one night stand and became friends with benefits.

Not long after Electra and Katrina went on a job to protect the Magic Council. Kat was quickly captured and, not wanting any harm to come to her guildmate, allowed William the bloody and his lackeys to do whatever they wanted to her in order to save Kat. It was found out shortly after that the dark guild mark William emblazoned into her stomach would never go away, permanently scarred onto her body. Her life only got worse as William continued to manipulate her, forcing her to do horrible things. Having enough, Electra fought back against William, almost killing him, until Yami stopped her, resulting in William getting away.

Shortly after Electra and Xavier finally got together, only for their relationship to be marred as Xavier killed William in order to save Electra's life. The couple returned to a sense of normality for several months, until Electra decided to adopt a young girl who was being bullied named Ivy.

The group quickly arrived at the tournament location, looking around curiously.

"Right then! Anyone competing please come over to me, everyone else, you are more than welcome to take a seat ready for when the tournament begins!" Electra called out loudly, smiling at the guests once more. The guests quickly dispersed, leaving 12 or so mages who walked towards Electra quickly.

"Alright then, first things first, the rules are simple. No attempting to kill or seriously injure your opponent. No underhand moves, no attacking before the round has begun, and most importantly, the judges decision on who won the round is final! You win your round if your opponent is unable to fight, withdraws or if the judges decide that you dominated the battle. Any questions?" Electra explained as she looked at the competing mages.

After a minute or two of silence Electra continued, satisfied that there was no questions. "Now, Let's introduce the judges shall we!" Electra turned and walked towards the long table that was the judges panel and picked up a Lacrima megaphone. Walking into the centre near the audience, which had significantly increased due to civilians turning up, she smiled before speaking once more. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to Fairy Tail's friendly tournament! The tournament is aimed at showcasing magic's of our guests, and to allow people to test their mettle against one another!"

The crowd cheered, some people looking at Electra while others eyed up the contestants. Electra laughed lightly and flicked her hair behind her. "Now! Our judges! Our first judge is the second most powerful mage within the guild, only beaten by our guild master. He's a whizz with Runes and he's enough to get any girl weak at the knees, so try not to faint ladies. I present to you the SS class mage Xavier Lehane!"

Xavier walked over to the judges panel and stood behind the first seat while waving. "Hello, it is me again...though I do not understand why women would faint because of me."

"Probably cos of your BO." Yami yelled out from his place next to the stands while smirking.

"It's because you're hot stuff Xavier, especially without your visor." Electra winked at Xavier.

Xavier blushed a little. "Oh I see. Well the visor remains o-"

Before Xavier could finish, Yami walked over and took Xavier's visor off his face. "There you go." Yami looked at Xavier. "Don't always cover your eyes up, be thankful you actually have a pair."

A couple of girls cheered as Yami took Xavier's visor off, one girl calling out. "Keep the visor off for good hot stuff."

Electra wolf whistled at Xavier before turning back to the audience, some of which were cheering at Xavier's visor being removed. "Seen as our second judge has stormed over before I had chance to introduce him... Our second judge is the one and only Yami Minamoto, the devilishly handsome re-equip mage with the bad boy persona that drives all the girls wild. Don't be fooled by the lack of eyes, Yami has a brilliant mind's eye so you won't catch him out...and yes girls, he IS topless in one of his re-equips!"

A lock of purple hair wound slowly across the floor as the audience cheered, with a red haired man calling out a variety of rudely sexual comments. Before anyone could notice the hair it wound its way upwards and once again groped Yami's arse.

"OK seriously, get off my arse!" Yami shouted.

"Don't worry." Jimmy said, winking at Yami. "I'm sure I can get off your arse."

Yami stared at Jimmy. "...you're sick." Yami turned and looked at Electra. "Devilishly handsome? I drive the girls wild? Is that so...Ellie?" Yami responded with a smirk while he licked his lips slowly.

Electra turned away from Yami, acting as though she hadn't heard him, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "Last but not least, our third and final judge. Everyone loves a man in uniform, and I promise not to disappoint! Our final judge is a brilliant mage within the Magic Council, who's upbeat personality girls find adorable, with a body that is far from adorable and much more sensual, it's my favourite man in uniform, Minato Arisato!"

After a moment or two the audience spotted Minato, politely clapping at his arrival, apart from a girl with long white hair who put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, before calling out. "Damn you look hot!"

As Minato walked over to where Xavier and Yami were, he looked at Electra. "Uhhh Ellie...are you sure you're in the mood to host this tournament?" He asked. "Seems like you're in the mood for something else right now."

Electra looked at Minato for a second, before walking over to the judging panel, a small smile on her lips. "Oh shush you, I've got to give people a reason to join the guild other than the oh so wonderful charms of the rest of the guild." Electra muttered to Minato, the megaphone held at her side to avoid the guests hearing.

"Ah, I see, fair enough." Minato smiled. "Don't worry, I'll dazzle everyone with my charm and my, apparently, far from adorable body."

"Don't worry Minato, maybe one of these girls will decide to... make use of that body of yours." Electra winked at the Card mage.

"Oh great! A girl using my body, that sounds like fun..." Minato sarcastically responded. "No wait...that actually _does_ sound like fun."

Electra laughed before walking away from the boys and back to the middle of the field. "Right, contestants will all have a number. So when I call out your number please take your space on whichever side. The first number will be on the left, second on the right..." Electra looked down at the sheet of paper she had been holding. "Numbers 8 and 3."

The Flight mage, Eagle, walked to the left hand side. "Well, looks like I'll get to show off what my magic can truly do."

Leonardo quickly patted his sister on the shoulder before walking over to the right hand side of the field. "Don't think this is going to be easy!" Leonardo replied with a grin on his face.

Eagle smirked. "I like your confidence, I just wonder if your actions can speak louder than your words."

"On the count of three...one...two...three, go!" Electra called loudly over the megaphone.

Eagle immediately cast his magic, his pair of red wings growing on his back. He flew up in couple of feet in the air, ready for Leonardo to make his move.

Leonardo looked around for a moment, trying to spot Eagle in the sky without being blinded by the sun. After a moment he spotted the Flight mage and flung his arms out, sending several vines shooting up towards the mage.

The vines caught Eagle, wrapping around his arms. As he struggled to break them apart, he looked at Leonardo. "Well played, guess I underestimated you."

Leonardo laughed as he looked at Eagle caught in his vines. "It's not wise to underestimate your opponent." Leonardo glanced back at Melody. "How am I doing Mels?"

"You'd be doing a lot better if you actually paid attention to your fight Leo." Melody tutted as she looked at the pair.

"She's right." Eagle said. "You best pay attention!" Eagle started flying in the air, the vines still wrapped around his arms. "You may have caught my arms, but my wings is where my true power is."

Leonardo cursed, flinging his arm out to create more vines aimed at a tree on the ground. The vines slid around the tree, but with the speed of Eagle's flying they failed to catch hold and began to tear. Leonardo cursed once more as he instead attempted to pull back on the vines wrapped around Eagle.

Being pulled towards Leonardo, Eagle decided there was only one thing to do. With a smile, Eagle started flying in a circle.

"What the hell!" Leonardo cried as the effect of the spinning began to take its toll on him. "Oh God, I don't feel so good."

"It's not wise to underestimate your opponent." Eagle said as he flew down towards the ground at high speeds.

"Okay okay! I surrender! I do NOT want to be squashed like a bug!" Leonardo yelled over the sound of the wind rushing by in his ears.

As they were coming closer to the ground, Eagle slowed down, making both of the them land softly on the ground.

"Okay then! As Leonardo withdrew Eagle is the winner! Judges, would you care to give your opinions on the battle please?" Electra called out as she turned to the judges.

"And here was me thinking Flight Magic would be pretty useless." Yami said, shrugging. "Turns out it's pretty damn useful, much better than I thought."

Minato smiled. "He was part of the Council's army, of course he's not going to have a pathetic magic." Minato looked at Leonardo. "Leo did very well, a very smart use of his magic against an opponent that had an advantage over him. I expect a lot more."

"I believe Leonardo could have won had he wrapped the vines around Eagle's wings." Xavier said. "When an opponent has a clear advantage over you, it is best to use that advantage against them. That is what Eagle did, he used Leonardo's magic against him."

"I'll bear that in mind for next time, thanks for the tip!" Leonardo replied with a smile on his face.

Eagle held his hand to Leonardo, offering to help him up. "It was a good match, we'll do it again someday." He said as he smiled.

Electra smiled at the pair as they walked away from the battle area. "Well done boys, now next up is numbers five and ten."

The High Speed mage, Amir Punchenbaug, headed towards the centre of the battlefield in the blink of an eye.

A young light blue haired girl walked to the centre of the field. "I hope we can have fun match."

The young girl was Schala Zervas, a resident of Fairy Town who had lived there all her life. Having known about Fairy Tail, Schala had practicsed magic for a long time, however she found out that, to no avail, she could not learn magic. Giving up on the idea of joining Fairy Tail, Schala started to develop an interest in the Solar System. Feeling a strange connection to it, Schala ultimately found that she could learn a unquie type of magic, called Planetary, harnessing the power of the different planets.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to show off my magic." Schala said. "However I only discovered I could use it two weeks ago, so I'm a little slow." Schala bowed to Amir. "I understand if you'd want to get the match over and done with though."

Amir smiled. "I'm a High Speed mage, but it's cool. I'd like to see your magic, we didn't get to see it in the demo after all."

Schala looked up and smiled. "Thank you, I promise it won't disappoint."

Electra looked between the two for a moment. "On the count of three, one, two, three!"

Schala quickly put her hands on the ground. "OK then, here I go." With all her concentration, Schala began focusing all her energy into her hands. "Venus, goddess of love and beauty, allow the stars to grant me thy great power. With my entire vessel I take the volcanic surface of thy planet and emit the heat that it brings." Schala looked up towards Amir, who was smiling as he was witnessing her magic. "The heat of thy planet shall be cast in this vicinity, creating an atmosphere of intense heat."

As Schala continued her incantation, Yami - the man sensitive to touch - quickly jumped up off his chair, sending it flying back. "Oh bollocking hell!" He shouted. "This place is getting very hot, very fast!" With no other words, Yami quickly sprinted away from the battlefield.

While the other guests looked at Yami running off, Schala stood up and looked at Amir.

"You wanted to see my power?" Schala smiled. "Well here it is. My Planetary magic, casting the power of the planet Venus to make this entire area as hot as the volcanic surface that covers the planet!"

Amir smiled. "Well, this is a pretty interesting magic." He wiped his forehead, which had quickly started to produce sweat. "Very interesting indeed."

"Thank you." Schala smiled back. "It's the only thing I can do at the moment, but I'm glad I got to show it off...even if the blind man ran away..."

"Speaking of running..." Amir said. "It's time to show what I can do." Without another moment, Amir started running around at high speeds, producing a cool air as he did. "You see, while you may be able to create a volcanic-esque heat, it still doesn't stop me from running around like this."

Amir ran around in a circle around Schala, making the air around her hotter.

"Wait?! Why is it getting hotter here?!" Schala questioned as she began to burn up.

"Simple, I'm running so fast that the air can't move past this circle that I'm running in." Amir said as he continued to speed around. "Because it has nowhere else to go, I'm simply pushing the air back, meaning the heat is also being pushed back into your vicinity."

Schala smiled. "Wow, that's very clever. I wouldn't have thought of that."

Amir continued circling around Schala, which only made the air around the Planetary mage even hotter. With the intense heat, Schala quickly passed out and she started falling towards the floor. Before the young girl could hit the floor, Amir very quickly grabbed her, preventing her from falling.

"Excellent battle you two, as Schala is unable to continue fighting, Amir is the winner!" Electra turned to the judges as Yami walked back over to his seat. "Judges, care to say a few words about the fight?"

Yami sat back down in his seat. "I have no idea what happened, so I can't say anything."

"And we are all very relieved about that." Xavier responded to Yami before turning to Amir. "Very well done Amir, using your opponents magic against them. Exactly like what happened in the last match."

Amir smiled. "Yeah, I used the advice you gave Leonardo and applied it here."

"And you applied it brilliantly." Xavier said. "I expect plenty of good things from you, as I do with Schala. In all my travels I have never encountered anyone with that type of magic. Perhaps it is a grand magic in the making?"

"I agree with Xavier." Minato replied. "I too have never seen or heard of anyone with Planetary magic. Best we keep an eye out on her, I sense she will become an extraordinary mage over time. As for Amir..." Minato continued. "Your intelligence is really something else. To use a new form of magic, a magic that has never been seen before, and to be able to work out how to use it against Schala in a blink of an eye was truly incredible."

Electra smiled warmly at Amir before walking over and checking to ensure Schala was okay. After a moment she nodded lightly and turned to Leonardo. "Leonardo, will you please assist Amir in getting Schala to a seat, she is merely unconscious, but she'll most likely need water when she wakes, so if one of you boys could oblige it would be much appreciated."

"I've got it, I'll make sure she has some water when she's awake." Leonardo replied quickly as he looked at the unconscious girl, wanting to help her as she was a similar age to his sister, who he raised.

"Thank you Leonardo." Electra smiled as she watched the two young men carry Schala to a seat, before carefully placing her in the seat.  
>"Now! The next pair is numbers one and eleven."<p>

The blue haired Damian Hewwit casually wandered into the centre of the field, his hands in his pockets as he looked around for his opponent.

After a moment or two a buxum woman with long white hair walked towards Damian, her eyes twinkling as she grinned at Damian. "Ready to lose cutie pie?"

The woman was Heiwa Amaya, a 21 year old mage who's travels led her to the open day. Possessing the ability to use the Seven Gates of Hell Takeover magic her parents tried their best to be supportive, but were ultimately too fearful to help her. Heiwa was on only child, so when her parents died when she was 17 the young girl decided to travel to learn more about using her unique magic.

"Bit big for your boots there aren't we? I have no intention of losing... petal." Damian replied as he straightened up and pulled his hands out of his pockets, adopting a battle stance.

"Okay, on the count of three...One, two, three!"

Without further ado Heiwa muttered. "Queen of the damned, mistress of the second gate, I command you to lend me your strength to defeat all who stand against us."

Moments later the surrounding area went dark and Heiwa was surrounded in a dark mist. Damian groaned as he attempted to look into the dark mist, only to see nothing. After another few moments the dark mist began to dissapate, revealing Heiwa once more. She now stood in a blood red grecian style dress which was torn along one side of the skirt. Her hair was styled into loose curls and dark makeup surrounded her eyes.

"Wow..." Yami exclaimed. "Now this seems really familiar! Reminds me of a time long ago, when I slept with someone similar looking."

"WHAT?!" Minato shouted. "You slept with that girl?!"

"No no no, not that girl." Yami laughed. "When I was in Hell, I slept with the Queen...Persephone is it?"

"You slept with the king of Hell's wife?!" Minato asked.

"Yeah!" Yami replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Well at least that's better." Minato sighed.

"What? Better than what?" Yami asked.

Minato pointed towards the battlefield. "Pay attention, God knows Hades will be coming after you for your soul one day, best enjoy as much violence as you can now."

Yami stared at Minato before turning back to the fight, all the while Xavier was hoping that neither of the pair would involve him in their conversation.

Damian looked at Heiwa for a moment. "Well that's lovely of you to change into something fancier, but you really didn't need to." He stepped back slightly before pointing his fingers at Heiwa and shooting bullet like blasts towards the woman.

Heiwa tutted lightly as she quickly leapt away from the bullets before swinging her arm out in front of her. "Bring forth the first Hellhound." A swirl of darkness appeared from Heiwa's hand and flew towards Damian, stopping a few feet in front of him and swirling quicker, forming a large wolflike figure, with a blood like substance dripping from its ravenous jaws. The creature growled at Damian as it bared its fangs.

Damian looked at the beast in surprise for a moment. "So you summon shadowy beast things? Okay, that's a little bit interesting...but you see..." Damian grinned and quickly began to fire bullets in quick succession. "I can just blast it to pieces."

Heiwa smiled lightly, an expression which was not fitting with the aura she was emitting. "I'd like to see you fire quick enough to take it out."

"Challenge accepted." Damian muttered before shooting bullet like blasts at a quicker pace, the bullets slicing through the hellhound, leaving wisps of dark gaseous matter in its wake. Damian grinned as the bullets blasted the creature into wisps of dark matter until all that remained was a dispersing cloud.

"You were saying?" Damian laughed lightly as he walked forward slightly, his hands poised to shoot once more.

"Oh whatever will I do next, woe is me to be a helpless girl with some big strong man pointing his fingers at me." Heiwa remarked sarcastically. "Sorry, but you'll have to get up earlier in the morning if you want to beat me princess."

Damian glared at Heiwa. "Who're you calling a princess, I'm not the one in some fancy dress n-" Damian began. Before the man could finish his sentence he felt his legs suddenly pulled from beneath him. Looking around wildly as he fell he failed to see the cause of his fall. Pushing his hands against the floor he tried to push himself back up, only to find he could not move. Damian twisted his head to try to find the cause, to come face to face with beautiful purple flowers slithering upwards, wrapping around him tightly in order to trap him.

"What the hell!?" Damian cried out as he struggled in vane against the plants.

"You'll never get out of them, Persephone was originally the goddess of vegetation, anything plants are her domain, and therefore mine." Heiwa grinned as she looked at Damian. "Honestly, you really shouldn't take everything at face value, the Hellhound was merely a distraction."

"Okay then guys, times up! I think its pretty clear who the winner is, but lets leave it to the judges to decide! Judges?" Electra called out cheerfully as she looked at the judges.

Heiwa sighed and the dark cloud surrounded her once more for a moment, before she re-emerged back in her original attire.

"I believe it is clear that Heiwa won that match." Xavier spoke up. "Yet another match where someone has the ability to use a never before seen magic."

"Technically it's been seen before." Yami chimed in. "But being able to take control of the Queen of the Damned?" Yami smirked. "Mighty impressive!" Yami shrugged. "Plus, you know...it brings back memories...some better than others."

"Actually, my magic is named the Seven Gates of Hell takeover...Persephone's only the second gate...Medusa's the first...and well obviously Hades is the last..." Heiwa chimed in with a light smile.

"Oh great...Hades..." Yami sighed. "Mind asking if he's pissed at me for leaving?"

Heiwa snorted. "Well I can't open that gate properly...only a fraction...so the only use it has is that I can pull forward souls of the dead to this world for a minute and converse with them..."

"SOULS OF THE DEAD?!" Yami shouted, jumping out of his seat yet again. "I have a job for you to do!"

"A job? I can't pull forward souls willy nilly you know...it requires intense concentration and a dark, quiet room...such as a bedroom with the curtains drawn and no sound." Heiwa replied as she looked at Yami as though he had gone mad.

"A bedroom with curtains shut?" Yami smirked. "You like reminding me of Persephone, dontcha?"

"Alright bro, keep it in your pants." Minato replied. "Let us not forget Damian, he beat a Hellhound after all." Minato sighed. "Sure it was just a distraction but nevertheless..."

"Oh yeah, that guy..." Yami said, sitting back down again. "I've never seen a Bullet mage before, I'll be keeping a close non-eye on this one."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm there dude..." Damian muttered sarcastically with a sigh. "Man, if I had tits this'd be a whole different story..."

"Don't say that Damian." Yami responded. "Even if you had tits we wouldn't really say much about you...dude!"

"Alright now boys that's enough banter, there's still a lot of matches to get through." Electra called cheerfully as she looked at her sign up sheet. "Okay then, numbers two and six please get yourselves into position, you're up next!"

"That would be me." Tsukuyomi said as he started walking into position.

"It's finally my go!" Melody cried out happily as she skipped over to the centre of the field and got into position.

"On the count of three guys, one, two, three!" Electra called out.

"Sorry Tsu...Tsuykomaii...what ever your name is, but I'm going to end this quickly, I don't want to lose like big bro did." Melody raised her hand and a magic circle appeared. The air around Tsukuyomi grew thicker, becoming translucent as it formed a bubble sort of shape around Tsukuyomi.

"I agree, let us end this quickly." Tsuku replied. With a swift flick of his fingers, Tsuku cast his Gravity magic around Melody.

"What the-" Melody cried out as she toppled to the floor, her magic circle dispelling as she failed to keep concentrating and channelling her magic.

"Gravity magic. "Tsuku responded with a sigh. "I apologise, but there is no way that you can win this."

"And whys that?" Melody asked as she pushed herself up slightly and raised her hand once more, a magic circle appearing in front of her again.

"Because I can change gravity at will." Tsuku shrugged.

"So what?" Melody responded as she instead focused several blasts of air into slashing bursts that shot towards Tsukuyomi.

Without a word, Tsuku shifted gravity again, toppling Melody and sending the blasts back at her.

Melody gasped as she saw her own creations fly back at her.

Before the blasts hit Melody, Tsuku raised both his hands up. "I hereby forefit this match." Tsuku said.

"What? But it was just getting good!" Melody cried as she jumped out of the way of the blasts.

"I have no need for silly little games." Tsuku said as he walked back. "All I was interested in was your ability, nothing more."

"...Rigght okay then, as Tsukuyomi forfeited Melody wins. Judges, your ever so cheerful and amazing comments please?" Electra spoke slightly unsure of what had just occurred.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Minato commented. "It was over before it even began."

"Agreed." Xavier said. "Not enough to warrant a full opinion on the magic of both parties, but apparently it was enough for Tsukuyomi."

Yami shrugged. "What they said."

"Alright then...next up is numbers 4 and 7!" Electra called out over the lacrima speaker.

"Number 7 would be me Miss." a young man with two toned hair spoke up as he calmly walked towards the centre of the field.

"...Oh! Four! That's me..." Sasha quietly said as she made her way to the centre.

"On the count of three, one two three!" Electra called out once more.

"Good luck miss, may the best man or woman win!" The man called out cheerfully, before re-equipping an armour that covered his vital organs and his right arm but allowed excellent movement. Paired with this was a beautiful bow and a quiver full of arrows. In one deft movement the man pulled an arrow from his quiver and readied it in his bow.

The young man was Dylan Watson, the son of one of the many lords of Fiore. From a young age Dylan learnt archery, and soon fell in love with the sport. One day he discovered he could take this love to the next level and re-equip different armour and weapons based around archery. After deciding to join a guild to further his magic Dylan was forced to choose between his passion and his duty as the son of a lord. Never looking back Dylan chose archery and was cut off from his family.

"Wow...pretty." Sasha muttered before sprouting four thin wings from her back and hovering above the ground. "I've not really used my magic before...certainly not in a fight, I hope I do well enough for everyone."

"I am sure you will do fantastically." Dylan replied cheerfully before pointing his bow upwards towards Sasha. "Lets begin shall we." With that Dylan fired his arrow towards Sasha, aiming for her top right wing.

As the arrow headed towards Sasha, the Fairy mage moved out of the way, narrowly dodging the arrow.

"Phew...that was close." She muttered. "Guess that means it's my turn."

Spreading her wings, Sasha shot a few blasts towards Dylan.

Dylan looked at the blasts for a brief second before rolling out of their way at the last second and quickly put another arrow into his bow and fired once more.

As Sasha watched the arrow come towards her, she quickly regained her breath and moved out the way. However, the arrow flew through one of her wings, sending Sasha to the ground.

Dylan stood up quickly and cautiously walked over to Sasha, readying his bow once more.

Sasha panted as she looked up at Dylan. "I'm...I'm..."

"You are what miss?" Dylan asked, his bow still readied cautiously.

"I'm...not done yet!" Sasha replied as some fairy dust sprinkled over Dylan.

"What in Gods name was that?" Dylan cried out as he stumbled back slightly in shock.

Sasha slowly stood up and smiled as she clicked her fingers, causing the fairy dust to cause small explosions.

Dylan quickly requipped, now wearing a red outfit with minimal armour and a scarlet bow with flame details. Little marks scattered his face, neck and arms; caused by Sasha's fairy dust. "Well played." He muttered, breathing slightly heavier as he readied his bow once more. "Very impressive." Dylan fired an arrow once more, only to a slightly different effect. Just after the arrow left the bow it set alight, a small flame appearing.

Sasha quickly turned around, unable to fly out of the way. The flaming arrow caught one of her other wings, setting the wing on fire.

"H-help me!" Sasha cried out. "Please...someone. I don't want to burn!"

Dylan quickly picked up a bucket of water that was on the side with various health and safety equipment. He quickly rushed over and threw the water over Sasha's wings, dousing the girl entirely. "Sorry for that miss."

"It's OK..." Sasha sighed, completely drenched. "I guess this means you win." She said as she smiled at Dylan.

"Judges? How do you call the battle?" Electra spoke up as she looked at the judges table.

"I too believe that Dylan won." Xavier responded. "A very good magic as well, probably the best Re-Equip magic I've ever seen."

"HEY!" Yami shouted. "I've got Re-Equip!"

"Like I said...Dylan has the best Re-Equip." Xavier replied.

"Poor bro." Minato put his arm over Yami's shoulders. "I like your Re-Equip."

"Thank you." Yami said. "At least _someone_ appreciates my magic!"

"Okay then, Last but not least...numbers nine and twelve!" Electra called out, looking at the remaining two people.

That's me!" A young girl clad in red walked to the centre of the field.

"Finally! I was starting to think I'd never get to fight!" A masculine looking girl with short blonde hair cried as she jogged over to the centre.

"One, two, three!" Electra chanted out once more through the speaker.

"I'm not going to hold back!" The girl in red shouted to her opponent. "I hope you know that!"

The girl was named Franziska Rothstein, a girl who grew up in the same town as Eagle, with whom she has a lifelong rivalry with. After learning how to use Wood-Make magic , Franziska moved to Macro City where she learned how to use her magic more effectively. Deciding she wanted to join a guild, Franziska went to Fairy Tail, sickened that Eagle had also decided to go there.

"Neither am I." The blonde replied as she suddenly lurched forward, running towards Franziska.

Franziska brought forth several tall wooden statues that surrounded her, forming a barrier around the mage.

"That's not gonna stop me." The girl cried out as a layer of rock like earth surrounded her fists. As she got close to one of the wooden statues she raised her fist and punched the wood, creating a loud cracking noise as a section of the wood splintered. The girl punched the wooden statue once more and a resounding creak was heard as the statue fell to the left and the blonde lept onto the stump that remained.

Surprisingly though, Franziska was not inside the barrier that she created, almost as if she had vanished.

The masculine girl looked around, unsure of where her opponent was. Huffing in frustration the girl began to punch down the other statues, hoping to find her opponent in the process.

As the girl was punching her way through the statues, Franziska emerged from one of them, appearing outside the barrier. "You really should stop with the whole Hulk Smash thing right about now." Franziksa said as she leaned against one of the statues, looking into the barrier. "Really not a good look for you."

The girl yelled angrily as she barrelled towards Franziska. "Oh shut up you! Stop making me look bad! I'm trying to impress someone here!" the girl flung her fist forward, aiming for Franziska's stomach.

Franziska smirked as a pillar of wood appeared in front of her, blocking the girl's punch. "Trying to impress someone? Oh, you already got your eye on a boy...or girl?" Franziksa asked.

"My sexual preferences are none of your concern." The girl spat as she punched the wood in front of her, splintering it. "I'll have you know it's my brother."

"Your brother?" Franziska created another Wood-Make, this time in the shape of a hand, that appeared behind the girl. "Why you trying to impress him?"

"Because first impressions are a big deal." The girl ground out as she went to punch Franziska again, not noticing the hand behind her.

"First? He's never met you?" Franziska commanded the hand to grab the girl by the back of her shirt, picking her up and lifting her into the air.

"No he bloody well hasn't." The girl replied as she twisted her body in an attempt to smash the wooden hand.

Franziksa looked down. "That sucks, I guess you could use your loss as an excuse though." She looked up at the girl. "What with the whole 'you losing terribly' thing." Franziska smirked.

"Lose? Oh when I get out of this I'm going to hit you so hard you'll see stars." The girl responded as she twisted more and began to pull at a section of the hand.

"Oh you are a stubborn one aren't you?" Franziksa sighed. "Best end this now."

Suddenly, the Wood-Make hand slammed to the ground and pinned the girl, while two other wooden hands sprung from the ground and latched onto the girl's arms, leaving her unable to use her hands.

"I believe this battle has come to a close, would you agree judges?" Electra asked curiously.

"I agree." Yami replied. "Franziska wasn't even touched in that fight, clearly she's the winner."

"The other young lady was clearly being overruled by her emotions." Xavier commented. "I am unsure why, but it is best not to let emotions get the best of you."

"Which is why Xavier has none." Yami responded.

"Oh silly, naive Yami. Xavier most definitely has emotions, and sure knows how to make the most of them." Electra interrupted, winking at Xavier.

"Oh yeah, actually you're right." Yami said. "Cos weren't your emotions getting the best of you when you killed William?" Yami looked at Xavier.

Now now gentlemen." Minato butted in. "Let's not start an argument in front of the potential new members. After all, this is to save _your_guild."

"Fine...you're right." Yami sighed.

"As per usual." Minato smiled as he turned to look at the field. "Franziksa played a very defensive game which certainly worked for her. Miss Emotions over there was simply too reckless for her own good."

After many heated battles a winner was chosen, only to discover that the winner was to face SS Class mage Xavier Lehane. After a good battle Xavier was crowned the victor and the friendly tournament came to a close.

"Before everyone departs I would like to say a few words. First of all, I would like to thank Xavier Lehane, Yami Minamoto and Minato Arisato for judging the friendly tournament. I would like to thank all the participants for their hard work and enthusiasm, and I would like to thank everyone who came to watch! At the guild you'll find a variety of refreshments for you all while Minato does interviews just to check up that there is no one with a criminal record and such. If you don't know how to return to the guild just follow one of the events team for today." Electra spoke up over the speaker, smiling warmly at everyone.


	7. A Member of The Deceased Told Me

**Authors Note: **

**Electra, Ivy, Heiwa, Tristain Lewis & Rosaline Windsor belong to Eva. **

**Minato, Yami, Kien Sobieru and Zanthe Avra belong to Myst.**

As the Fairy Tail guild was once again filled up, with all the guests helping themselves to the refreshments that the guild master, Summer-Mai Rozenfield, had laid out. After staying outside for a long time, many of the guests were crowded around the drinks area while a handful of people were gathering as much food as they possibly could.

Up on the top floor was Minato Arisato, a Magic Council member who had a very strong connection with Fairy Tail. With his childhood friend and brother-in-arms Yami Minamoto being a member of the guild, Minato became the guild's connection to the Council.

Growing up in the same village as Yami, Minato spent most of his childhood days with Yami running around and playing in the local forests. Minato became interested in magic and the Magic Council shortly after he turned 12 and decide to pursue a career in the subject. Practicing his Card magic and study on the various forms of magic, as well as the law of the world, Minato became an incredibly wise and powerful mage at the young age of 17. Shortly after he took the test, Minato was offered a place in the Council's Legal Department.

His life was not all happy times however as although he had an older sister, Minato's parents did not allow the young boy to spend any time with his sister or to go anywhere near her. While Minato wanted nothing more than to spend time with her, he never had the opportunity. Eventually his sister was sent to boarding school, which caused Minato to became enraged at his parents. Even with his sister issues, Minato remains one of the Magic Council's most important and powerful members, with many of the higher-ups talking about eventually promoting him.

As Minato finished setting up his area where the interviews would be held, an existing member of Fairy Tail, Electra Lussier, walked up the stairs with her three year old daughter, Ivy, in her arms. Minato and Electra had an odd relationship, both of them were immensely close to Yami which, whether it meant to or not, caused the pair to have a rivalry with each other. While they quickly patched things up, Minato would often joke around and tease Electra, as she would with him.

"Ah Ellie, there you are." Minato said, noticing her without even looking. "There's a list on the table, would you be able to hand out the papers with the numbers on to the people in that order?"

"Yeah sure...could you pass them to Ivy? My hands are a bit full right now." Electra responded cheerfully as she adjusted Ivy in her arms.

Minato grabbed the list and the papers and walked over to Electra, handing them over to Ivy.

"What do you say Ivy?" Electra asked her daughter.

"Thankkkkkooooo mwister." Ivy muttered as she looked at Minato shyly.

"That's quite alright." Minato smiled at Ivy. "Mummy will tell you who to hand it to."

Ivy turned and looked at Electra. "Mummy...who's the man with the blue hair?" She asked quietly.

Electra laughed lightly. "Why are you going shy now silly? This is Minato, uncle Yami's friend."

"Correction." Minato cut in. "Uncle Yami's bro."

"W-What's a bwoooo?" Ivy asked shyly, hiding her little face with her top slightly.

"Someone who has known your uncle Yami all his life." Minato replied. "It's basically just another way of saying that we're best friends for life."

"Does Mummy have a bwoooo?" She asked cautiously.

"I...um...I don't know sweetie." Electra replied sheepishly.

"Nah she doesn't have a bro." Minato laughed. "But she does have something like a sister though."

"Mummy does?! Mummy I have an auntie?! Where?!" Ivy asked excitedly.

"I...I don't know what Minato's talking about Ivy...I don't have a sister, I'm sorry honey." Electra sighed, looking at Minato in confusion.

Minato laughed once again. "Don't worry dear Ellie, just forget I said anything. I'm just messing with you." Minato looked down at the packed guild hall. "Wow...that's a LOT of people..." Minato sighed. "And I've got to interview every single one of them..."

"Have fun with that, I'm sure time will fly by." Electra laughed lightly as she looked down the stairs.

"Oh I have no doubt time will fly by." Minato said, looking at Electra. "I'm more worried that I won't have a voice at the end of it all!"

"I'm sure you could send Yami out for some cough sweets...though you might end up with something different." Electra joked lightly.

"Knowing him he'd probably hear the word 'sweets' and just get himself a load of them." Minato sighed. "Well I guess it's better than being addicted to something else."

"Definitely true there." Electra looked down the stairs once more. "Well we better get handing these papers out. Say bye to Minato, Ivy."

"B-bye bye mister..." Ivy said quietly as she looked down.

"Bye bye to you too Ivy." Minato smiled at the young child. "Maybe after you've handed them all out I can convince uncle Yami to give you a lollipop, would you like that?"

"A wollipop?!" Ivy spoke up quickly.

Minato laughed. "Yep. Just ask him about the teddy bear lollipop. He'll know what you're talking about." The Magic Council member said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Mummy mummy mummy can i gwo see Yamiiiiiiiiii...I wannna tweddy bwear wolly!" Ivy cried out excitedly.

Electra shook her head lightly. "Not right now Ivy, maybe later."

Minato smiled at the mother and daughter. "Alright, might as well send the first person up now. Everything's all ready after all."

"Got it." Electra called over her shoulder as she quickly walked down the stairs. Looking around she began to hand the papers out with her daughter, finding the first person. "Hi there! You're up first, just head up the stairs...here's the piece of paper you'll need...if you can fill it in quickly before heading up."

"Of course Miss Lussier." The young woman responded politely as she quickly filled out the form. Once the form was filled in she calmly walked upstairs.

As the young woman walked up the stairs, Minato was busy looking at the S Class board with all the job listings. As he heard her reach the top of the stairs, he turned around.

"Afternoon Madam." Minato said as he walked over to her. "I'm Minato Arisato and I'm part of the Magic Council. I was just hoping I could have a few minutes of your time to just ask you a few questions."

"Of course Mr. Arisato, I am more than happy to answer any of your questions." The young woman replied.

"Thank you." Minato smiled. "Now if you'd like to take a seat, we can begin." He said as he walked over to his chair and gestured to the chair opposite to his.

"Of course." The young lady sat down and smiled at Minato.

"Now don't worry, you're not personally in trouble." Minato said. "This is just something I have to do for the Council, just to run background checks on everyone here...make sure no-one's a fugitive or something." He laughed slightly. "Now, I'd like to begin with this question..." Minato looked at the woman as he paused, before looking down at his sheet of paper. "Why would the princess of Veronica grace this little town with her presence?"

The young lady smiled lightly. "I take it you recognised my name Mr. Arisato?"

"Indeed I did." Minato smiled. "I once went to Veronica on an assignment, managed to meet your father, Mister Windsor, as chance would have it. He mentioned having a daughter called Rosaline, wasn't exactly difficult to put two and two together." Minato grabbed his new fancy pen from the table. "So what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"You have met my father? You must be important within your council." She laughed lightly. "My father gave myself the option to assist our country through a marriage to a strong country, or through using magic to improve the country."

"And I'm guessing you chose the magic route?" Minato asked as he wrote down on his paper. "You know it was to my belief that Veronica didn't have a lot of mages, or is that the reason why you're here? To gain mages to better your country?"

"Veronica does have mages, however many have no training and do not even realise it is in fact magic. It is my wish to make magic an important part of Veronica's society; using it to assist development so that the country can grow and one day have a thriving magical community." Rosaline replied cheerfully.

Minato quickly wrote everything down onto the paper before looking up at Rosaline. "So by having their own princess take such a stand on developing her own magic, the people of Veronica will be more inclined to do the same themselves. Is that right?"

"In a sense, my main aim is to discover what ways magic can help develop the country and how to make magic a wider known part of our society. I am primarily here to learn more about magic as a whole." Rosaline smiled as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Right...I see." Minato wrote down some more. "Now I have to ask...will your royal heritage be an issue for the people of this guild? I have to warn you that there are some dangerous people around these parts, one of them took my best friend's eyes. Being a member of royalty may make you a target, you realise this right?"

"I am fully aware. Should any threat arise I imagine my father will send one of the royal guard, however I am perfectly capable of fending for myself. I undertook copious amounts of research on the guild before arriving." Rosaline replied seriously.

Minato smiled lightly. "No offense princess, but I don't see how a Solid Script mage can defend herself against such a ruthless person. Not even Xavier Lehane, one of the most powerful mages I know, could defend himself against such a person!" Minato looked at Rosaline seriously. "I'm not trying to scare you by saying all this, it's my job to say all of this, to warn people about the dangers out there, that surround this guild. If the princess of Veronica was attacked, I can't begin to imagine the consequences that would follow."

"I am not a mere pushover Mr Arisato. I would defend myself to my upmost, and should I be unable to, I would die with dignity and take any and all secrets about Veronica and Fairy Tail to my grave." Rosaline responded gravely.

"You're determined, I'll give you that." Minato said as he wrote down yet again on the piece of paper before he looked up at her again. "Well I think that's enough, unless of course you have any questions for me?"

"I do not believe I do at this present moment in time, I do not wish to delay you, it is clear you have a great many people to interview." Rosaline smiled warmly.

Minato sighed. "Don't remind me..." Minato shook his head and stood up. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you milady. I hope you consider joining this guild at the end of the day, despite all the bad stuff that seems to befall it's members, it's never stopped any of them. They're amazing people here and they'll definitely accept you as part of their family."

"It is my full intention to join this guild. It appears to be the perfect place in order to do my research to the best of my ability." Rosaline stood up gracefully.

Minato smiled. "Then I look forward to seeing you again. Would you be able to tell Ellie that you're done and to send the next one up?"

"Of course Mr Arisato. It has been a pleasure conversing with you." Rosaline replied before turning away and walking down the stairs.

As Rosaline walked down the stairs, Minato sat down in his chair and sighed. As he wrote down some more information about the princess, he heard Yami shout Minato's name. Minato smirked as he knew that the young Ivy had asked him about the teddy bear lollipop Yami kept inside his jacket.

With a little chuckle, Minato stood up as he waited for the next person to walk up the stairs. Walking over towards the stairs, the young Council member waited for a little while before the next interviewee arrived.

Minato smiled. "Hello there, my name is Minato Arisato, I'm part of the Magic Council's Legal Department. I was hoping if I could ask you a few questions?"

"No problem!" The young man replied as he walked over to his seat and sat down.

"...please...sit down..." Minato muttered as he too sat in his seat. "Now then Mister Sobieru, answer me this..." Minato looked at the man in front of him. "What business does a demon such as yourself have to do here with this guild?"

The demon laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not an evil demon before you get that idea."

"Oh don't worry, I've been around the world. I know that there are demons that can be good and I have no doubt in my mind that you are one of those, but it's essential I ask that." Minato replied.

"Well I came to Fairy Tail as I heard there was an orphanage nearby." The demon said. "I really like helping children, playing with them, making them laugh and smile." The demon laid back in his chair and put his feet on the table. "Plus in all my 398 years of living, I've never truly learnt how to use fire. Helping children and learning my power, this place is perfect for me."

"Oh, so _you're _the demon that's been traveling the world and helping out all the orphanages?" Minato asked.

The demon laughed. "Yeah, that's me! Didn't know I had such a reputation."

"Well you've been doing wonders, changing people's views on demons. It's mighty impressive." Minato said as he wrote down on a sheet of paper. "Now there is one thing I am concerned about Mister Sobieru."

"Please, just call me Kien." Kien replied. "I'm not used to all this formality stuff."

"I noticed." Minato responded as he breifly looked at Kien's feet that were still on the table. "I know that demons such as yourself, while they look like human-demon hybrids...they can actually transform into a, for lack of better term, a pure demon self. A version of themselves that is uncontrollable and beyond deadly." Minato looked at Kien. "I need to know that you have that under control and that if you ever feel yourself about the change into your pure demon self, that you will stay away from the guild members and everyone in Fairy Town."

Kien took his feet off the table and looked down. "I...I do have it under control. I've only ever been able to turn into that once in my life. Ever since then I've been able to keep it under control."

As Minato wrote the details down he quickly glanced at Kien. "I'm sorry, it's just precaution so we know you won't be a risk." Minato stopped writing and smiled lightly at the demon. "Seems like I brought up some bad memory."

"It's OK!" Kien replied, looking back up at Minato. "It was over 100 years ago, plenty of time to get over it!"

"Well if you're sure..." Minato looked down at his paper quickly before looking back up. "Now I must warn you that this guild and it's members have been known to get into all sorts of dangerous situations. There is a serial killer running amok who left my best friend permanently blind, as well as taking down Xavier Lehane with ease. This news may put you off joining, but I have to tell everyone these things."

"A serial killer?" Kien repeated. "That's someone who has killed several people, right?"

"That's correct." Minato nodded. "Specifically it seems this one only targets mages, naturally protecting Fairy Tail is a huge priority of mine while this man still roams around."

Kien thought for a moment before smiling. "Well I guess I'm safe then, I'm a demon! Not a mage!"

Minato laughed slightly. "I guess you're right there." Minato looked at the sheet in front of him. "But you can use Fire Magic, is that correct?"

"Well I wouldn't technically call it magic." Kien tapped the horns on his head. "More like it's a perk of being a demon, I can naturally use fire."

Minato nodded in realisation before looking up at Kien. "Well it seems we're all done here, unless you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

"I do have one, actually." Kien replied.

"Which is?" Minato asked.

"You seem to be very friendly towards me, not treating me any different for being a demon..." Kien started. "Is everyone else here going to be like that?"

"I can't speak for everyone in the hall, but I do know that the existing members here; Summer-Mai, Xavier, Electra and my good buddy Yami, they'll all accept you for who you are." Minato smiled. "Summer accepts everyone as does Electra, Xavier was once known as the Akuma and Yami's seen plenty of demons when he was in Hell."

"He went to Hel-" Kien started to ask.

"Long story." Minato cut in. "Best ask him about it one day."

"Oh, OK then." Kien stood up and smiled. "Well I guess I'll be heading back, right?"

"If you have no more questions, then yes." Minato smiled back. "If you could tell Ellie, the girl with the kid, to send the next one up that would be great."

"Will do!" Kien replied. "It's been nice talking to you Minato Arisato, I hope we can do this some more. It's been a very long time since someone over the age of seven as spoken to me like I'm normal."

"Think of this as the beginning of that happening everyday." Minato said as he stood up and shook Kien's hand. "Bye bye now."

Kien turned around and started walking down the stairs, as Minato sat back down and smiled at himself.

"Two interviews in and I've already met Beauty and the Beast!" Minato said to himself as he chuckled.

A few minutes later a familiar looking young woman with white hair walked up the stairs. "Electra said I was next."

"Heiwa Amaya." Minato responded as he stood up from his chair. "My name is Minato Arisato, I'm part of the Magic Counicil's Legal Department, please take a seat."

"Sure thing hot stuff." Heiwa responded as she sat down, winking at the man.

Minato sat back down. "Now this is just going to be a quick interview where I ask some questions, you're not in trouble or anything this is just a procedure I have to do before anyone can join." Minato looked at Heiwa. "Tell me, why is it that you came here to Fairy Tail today?"

"The soul of a member of the deceased told me to come here." Heiwa responded cheerfully as if nothing was amiss.

"Do you know who this soul belonged to?" Minato asked as he wrote down on a piece of paper.

"They claimed to be my dead sister...though I don't think she looked anything like me if we're being technical." Heiwa responded conversationally.

"Your sister?" Minato looked at his file. "It says here that you're an only child, your parents never had any other children." He looked at Heiwa. "This person, your 'sister'...why did she tell you to come here?"

"I was adopted, my parents couldn't have children." Heiwa thought for a minute. "She just said it was important that I came here really..."

"Well that's...ominous." Minato said with a sigh.

Many interviews passed with many of them going with no problems at all. The majority of people that came up were interested in joining Fairy Tail, despite the problems that surrounded it's members. Roughly 45 minutes into the interviews, a young green haired man walked up the stairs.

Minato sighed as he stood up from his chair, tired of how many interviews he had done. "Hello there, I'm Minato Arisato, Magic Council Legal Department, ask a few questions...yada yada. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Hello, I'm Tristain!" The mint haired man said as he hesitantly took a seat, looking back down the stairs.

"So Mister Lewis, I was wondering what your reason for coming to Fairy Tail today was, if you would care to explain?" Minato asked.

"I've wanted to join Fairy Tail since I was younger, when my home town was saved by a member of the guild." Tristain responded cheerfully as he wistfully glanced back towards the stairs.

"A member of the guild saved your town?" Minato raised an eyebrow as he wrote. "Do you remember their name?"

"There's no way I would forget Senpai's name! It was Xavier, Xavier Lehane! He took down all the mages trying to invade the town to use it as a new base a couple of years into the Great Mage War!" Tristain began to explain excitedly.

"Wow, I didn't know he did something like that back then." Minato responded with a slight chuckle. "And ever since then you've been trying to find him?"

"No, I've known he'd be here...I saw the guild mark on him when he jumped in front of me and cut down the man who was about to attack me...my magic just developed late, I've been waiting for years hoping I'd be a mage so I could join and work alongside Senpai!" Tristain babbled.

Minato smiled. "Sounds like you owe your life to him. Though you do realise he's nothing like he was back then, right?"

"I don't care! All that matters is that I can get to know the amazing, strong person who saved me and my town!" Tristain replied stubbornly. "Senpai cannot possibly be any less amazing."

"Oh believe me, he's still ama-" Minato shook his head. "Let's stop talking about Xavier and start talking about you. Now then...there has been some bad things happen to this guild and it's members. I'm just wondering if a Pict mage such as yourself will have the capabilities to defend yourself, should any trouble arise."

"Well I could form distractions to assist both myself and others escape. I don't care if I'm in danger, it's important me that I do my part, Fairy Tail saved me, so I want to repay the favour." Tristain replied seriously.

"Well you're certainly dedicated." Minato said as he wrote down. "I think that'll be the end of this, of course if you have any additional questions you can ask me."

"Can I go on jobs with Xavier?!" Tristain asked eagerly.

Minato laughed slightly. "Unfortunately the answer is; probably not. Xavier is an SS Class, an incredibly powerful mage, thus he goes on incredibly difficult jobs that can last as long as ten years." Minato quickly glanced at his file. "That's not to say there won't be an opportunity. Perhaps at one point Summer will entrust the regular mages to Xavier." Minato shrugged. "Though as I'm not an actual member, I can't say for certain."

"I see...Well thanks anyway! I'll get out your way now." Tristain smiled as he walked back downstairs.

Minato finished writing up Tristain's information and placed the paper on a pile next to him. As he grabbed another paper, the pile collapsed. With a sigh Minato sorted out the pile of papers as a purple haired girl walked up the stairs.

"Hello there Mister Arisato." The girl smiled. "I'm the next person."

Minato looked up at the girl. "Oh right, please take a seat." As the girl sat down Minato sighed. "Sorry for all the mess, it's been a long day."

"Would you like me to help you sort them out?" The girl asked.

"No, it's perfectly alright." Minato smiled. "Besides, these are official Council records now, only we're allowed to handle them."

"Oh, I see." The girl smiled again. "Well shall we begin then?"

Minato laughed ashe finished sorting the pile out. "Seems like you're the one asking the questions." Minato looked at his file. "Miss Zanthe Avra, tell me...what brought you to Fairy Tail today?"

Zanthe thought. "I met two people who asked us to come here...one was the blind man downstairs, the other was a guy in a wheelchair. He had a mask on, so I don't know what he looked like..." Zanthe smiled. "But they said it was for a good cause, so I decided to join!"

"Y-yeah?" Minato responded, glad he wore that mask on the day.

"Yeah! Although I was going to come to Fairy Tail anyway, that just made me want to get here as quickly as possible." Zanthe replied.

"Why were you going to come here in the first place?" Minato asked as he wrote.

"Well you see Mister Arisato, I'm trying to find my sister." Zanthe put her hands together. "She was involved in the Great Mage War, but she went missing. No-one knows whether she's alive or dead, but I know that's out there, somewhere." Zanthe smiled. "Hinawa's out there and she's waiting for me to come find her. I heard Fairy Tail was very heavily involved in the war, so I was hoping to get some more information about where she might be."

Minato muttered to himself as he wrote some more. "Another sister incident..."

"Excuse me?" Zanthe asked.

"Nothing." Minato smiled, looking at Zanthe. "Now as an Archive mage, I'm guessing you don't really have any offensive or defensive uses, is that correct?"

"That's correct." Zanthe smiled. "I'm hoping to try and learn some eventually though."

"The only reason I ask is because of the crimes that take place around Fairy Town." Minato said. "There is a certain man who has been known to target mages, one attack is the reason my friend is blind."

"Oh dear!" Zanthe said, covering her mouth with her hands. "That must have been awful for him!"

Minato smiled. "It's OK, he's been through a lot worse than that."

"Well no more!" Zanthe responded. "I will make sure he, or anyone else in this delightful guild, are hurt ever again. It's my dream to help people all over the world, I will start by protecting Fairy Tail."

Minato laughed lightly. "That's quite a dream you've got there. Ever considered joining the Magic Council?" He added, cheekily. He looked at his papers before looking back at Zanthe. "Well it seems we're all done here. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Nope!" Zanthe smiled. "I'm just excited to start being a member here. I hope enough people join."

"Me too." Minato responded. "Well it's been lovely meeting you. Would you be able to tell Ellie to send the next person up please?"

"Will do." Zanthe grabbed Minato's hand and shook it. "Bye bye Mister Arisato."

As Zanthe walked down the stairs, Minato laughed to himself.

"She seems...very cheerful." Minato smirked." And she wants to help everyone. Boy, Yami's going to hate that!"

After Zanthe's interview, the remainder of people came up and had their interview with Minato. While most of them went without a hitch, a certain blonde and blue haired mage caused quite a shock to the Council member. Finally, after nearly two hours or doing interviews, Minato had finished with the final person.

As Minato slammed his head on the table in front of him, exhausted, Yami came up the stairs.

"All done now?" Yami asked.

"Yeah...thank the gods..." Minato replied, not moving his head to look at his friend.

"Hey bro, let's pretend you're interviewing me." Yami said as he sat on the chair opposite Minato. "Ask me if there's any questions I'd like to ask you."

"Fine..." Minato slowly lifted his head as he looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow. "Are there any questions you'd like to ask me?"

With no hesitation, Yami leaned over the table and grabbed Minato by the collar. "Yeah! Why did you tell Ivy about the teddy bear lollipop?!"

Minato smirked. "Awwww come on bro, you told me you brought it along just for her."

"Sh-shut up!" Yami responded. "She wasn't meant to know!" He let go of Minato and folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "But damn it, now Ellie knows about it! She gave me a right ol' smirk when she found out!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed some way of getting the kid to like me." Minato shrugged. "It could've been worse, I could've told them about what you engraved on that sword of yours."

"...you didn't, did you?!" Yami said as he sat up. "Please tell me you didn't!"

Minato laughed. "Don't worry bro, your secret is safe with me." Minato got up off his seat and stretched. "The Q&A is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Yami replied, grabbing a lollipop and putting it into his mouth. "Though Summer's most probably going to handle most of it. I'm there for eye candy."

"Oh yeah? The sour kind?" Minato responded with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you!" Yami said as he stood up.

Minato smiled. "Love you too bro." The pair walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. "Seems like they're almost ready for the Q&A." Minato looked at Yami. "What say you Yami? You say we mosey on down there and show these crazy guests what for?"

Yami stared at Minato. "I'm not sure whether to hate you cos that was stupid or proud of you that you used the word 'mosey'."

Minato smiled as he walked down the stairs, followed by Yami and the two walked outside where the Q&A session was about to be held.

"Oh bro, by the way." Minato said, turning to look at Yami. "Keep your Mind's Eye peeled...there's someone I really want you to meet."

"Yeah? Who's that?" Yami asked.

Minato smirked and turned around, knowing full well that the Q&A would change not only Yami's life, but Electra's, Xavier's and Blaize's as well.


	8. You're Stuck With Me Now Kid

**Summer, Blaize, Electra, Ashe, Elliot, Warren & Pai-Lin belong to Eva**

**Xavier, Minato & Yami are Myst's**

As the day wound to a close the six people who set out to save the guild that they all held dear to them stood outside. They all had various expressions on their faces, but they were all wondering the same thing; would they make the required member count when they opened applications shortly. Electra stood by the long table that she had just set up, all set with two chairs either side and several piles of paperwork ready to be filled in, and a box of pens.

Looking around she beckoned the other five over silently in order to have a word with them and to make sure the final part of the day went smoothly.

Summer silently walked over, a serious expression on her face as she glanced back at the guests who were talking amongst themselves. "You have done magnificently today Electra dear, I am sure I can leave in to you to give the others one final pep talk...Whatever happens...Well I am extremely proud of all the hard work you have put in for this guild."

Electra blushed lightly as she looked at Summer in surprise. "I...It was nothing Summer, none of us want to see the guild close, I just thought that as you're not keen on paperwork and organising things that I would be best to help in that regard."

"Yet again I agree with Master." Xavier said as he grabbed Electra's hand. "A superb job of saving this guild, I am very lucky to have such a wondrous and beautiful woman."

Blaize quickly appeared at the side of Xavier. "Geez mate, get a room, clearly just having Ivy's not enough for you." Blaize teased.

"Unlike you Blaize, the sole time I compliment a woman is not when I expect something in return." Xavier said as he looked at Blaize. "It is called being a gentleman and a good boyfriend, perhaps you should try it one day. You may keep someone around then."

"Now now Xavier, I have to say I agree with Blaize in the regards that I cannot see you merely having Ivy...You two are surprisingly affectionate." Summer cut in, a small smile on her face. "But Blaize leave Xavier alone, there is nothing wrong with him complimenting his girlfriend, he is doing far better than you in the romance department."

"Yeah well, like I care anyway." Xavier responded, looking away from the both of them.

Summer looked at Xavier with an expression that was rare to see on her face for a moment before looking around for Yami and Minato. "Has anyone seen Yami and Minato?"

"I have, if that helps?" Minato said as he walked over to the others. "What can I do you for?"

"I wanted to have a word with everyone before we get down to opening applications." Electra responded quietly as she looked away from them all, a light blush on her face from the previous conversation. "Where's Yami?"

"Yami's keeping a Mind's Eye on all the guests." Minato responded. "I told him to come over, but he seemed a bit reluctant to."

"Reluctant? Have we done something to offend him?" Electra asked cautiously.

Minato shrugged, "My guess is that he's just tired of everything being planned out, you all know how much he hates planning."

"Oh...Well you'll have to let him know what his job is then Minato..." Electra sighed. "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all their work, Summer and I really appreciate it...Now, Xavier, you and I are helping fill in the forms with people who want to join the group,you'll need a medical, application form and accommodation form for each person." Electra looked over at Summer. "Summer, you and Yami will be on hand to answer any questions people might have while they are making their minds up... and Minato, Blaize, if you could keep any queues in line and such it would be much appreciated."

Minato nodded. "I'll go tell Yami what he needs to do then."

"Thank you Minato." Electra responded as she pulled out one of the chairs.

"We'll both get to our stations now too Ellie." Blaize called out cheerfully as Blaize and Summer walked over to where they were due to be.

Minato walked towards where Yami was standing. The tall white haired mage was looking at all the guests with his arms folded. "Hey bro, your job is to answer any questions that the guests will have."

Yami remained still. "Did you tell them?"

Minato shook his head. "Nope, you told me not to after all."

"Good." Yami replied as he started moving. "I'll head to where Summer is then."

From around the web

**What To Do If Your Belly Looks The Same**

"I've got to go near there as well." Minato smiled. "It'll be OK Yami, I'm sure it will."

Electra sighed as she sat down in her seat, looking down at the paperwork as she picked up one of each form ready for the first person, clearly downhearted.

"What seems to be the problem Electra?" Xavier asked. "You are not your usual happy self right now."

"Nothings wrong Xavier, don't worry about it..." Electra avoided the mans gaze and looked out at the crowd.

"Is it because Ivy is at the babysitter and not with you?" Xavier asked with a look of worry on his face.

"What? No, of course not, she'll be going to nursery soon enough, its good practice..." Electra looked around slowly. "I'll be fine Xavier...Now, shall we get started in a moment? Though I can't see if everyone's in place."

Xavier sighed and looked around. "Blaize and Minato are in place. As is Master and Yami...though Yami seems to be ignoring her." Xavier looked back at Electra. "I would say we should start, this seems as ready as we will get."

"...Is that right? Okay then..." Electra sighed once more as she stood up and addressed the audience. "Alright everyone! The day's drawing to a close and I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves! Now, once I've finished speaking you'll be able to apply to join the guild, just come over and see Xavier or myself! If you are unsure about joining, or would like to ask any questions about the guild please go speak to Summer or Yami! Blaize and Minato are here to make sure things run smoothly and that if a queue forms no one pushes in. It's been a pleasure to meet you all!" Electra smiled lightly before sitting down, hoping that people would join.

As soon as Electra sat down the mint haired young man from earlier rushed forward excitedly, happy he could finally join the guild of his dreams. Just as he got close to Xavier's side of the table he tripped over a rock and fell forwards, narrowly missing the table.

"Are you alright?" Xavier asked as he offered his hand to the young man.

Tristain's face lit up as he quickly pushed himself up and grasped Xavier's hand firmly. "Yes yes! I'm brilliant Senpai!" He responded excitedly as he stood in front of the rune mage, his hand still grasping Xavier's.

Xavier glanced at his hand before quickly pulling it away, his eyes rolling underneath his visor. "Please, have a seat and we can make you an official Fairy Tail member."

Tristain eagerly sat down, looking at Xavier intently. "So! What first senpai?"

"Well first up, you have this form to fill in." Xavier replied as he handed Tristain a form and pen. "If there is anything on there you do not understand, do not hesitate to ask."

"Yes senpai!" Tristain eagerly picked up the pen and began to fill in the form quickly. "I'm Tristain by the way!"

"Hello Tristain, it is very nice to meet you." Xavier smiled. "While you are filling that in there are a few questions I need to ask." Xavier said. "Will you be needing any help in finding accommodation?"

"Yes please senpai! I've visited Fairy Town before but I've not seen much in the way of available accommodation." Tristain continued to fill the form in eagerly.

"Very well. We will put your name down for that then." Xavier wrote down Tristain's name on another form. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

While Tristain was explaining what he was looking for, Minato tapped a girl on the shoulder. "Hey, I think it'll be best if you wait till the majority of people have signed up." Minato said with a smile. "That way you can have more time to talk."

"Awww, do I have to? What can I do until then Minny?" The girl asked Minato as she pouted.

"I'm glad you asked." Minato smirked. "There's someone else I really want you to meet. Follow me."

The girl looked at Minato in confusion but followed him none the less. "Okaaay?"

"Don't worry, you'll be really glad you met this guy before long." Minato turned around and smiled. "I feel like you two will get along brilliantly." Minato turned back around and shouted. "Bro! There's someone here to meet you!"

The girl looked at Yami for a moment, before turning to Minato. "Well isn't he cute...is he single?" The girl looked at Yami once more, a small smile appearing on her face. "Well done Minny!"

Minato smiled. "He is indeed single. And I know my bro well enough to know you're his type, so that's a bonus."

Yami walked over to Minato. "What is it? I'm kinda busy not answering questions."

"I wanted you to meet this here lady." Minato said, gesturing to the woman. "She's bored, you're bored, so you crazy kids just go at it and have fun!" Minato smiled. "You take that sentence anyway you like it."

Yami looked at the girl. "Don't listen to this clown, he doesn't know what he's on about. But..." Yami stuck his arm in front of him. "My name's Yami, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ashe, it's definitely a pleasure to meet you, though I do have a few questions for you." Ashe responded cheerfully as she pushed Yami's hand away gently and instead kissed him on the cheek.

As Ashe kissed Yami on the cheek, Minato formed his hands in the shape of a heart and put it next to them.

"Uhhh, I..." Yami muttered.

"Bro, are you speechless?" Minato asked, before smiling at Ashe. "If that's your magic, we'll be needing to keep you around for a long time!"

As Minato left the two to talk Electra was finishing up with her first new member. "Okay Tsukuyomi, do you have any medical issues, including conditions, allergies and such?"

"No, none." Tsukuyomi responded.

"That's all then!" Electra stood up and held her arm out towards Tsukuyomi. "We have to make sure we get enough members first, but all being well we'll be able to have all our new members start coming to the guild and doing jobs this time next week." She looked at the young man. "I'm going to be optimistic and say this now rather than later... Welcome to Fairy Tail Tsukuyomi!" Electra spoke cheerfully as she smiled at the man.

Tsukuyomi stood up and shook Electra's hand. "I'm sure you'll get enough members. And thank you for accepting me into this guild."

"It's no problem." Electra sat down as Tsukuyomi walked off and quickly placed Tsukuyomi's forms into a plastic folder for safekeeping. "Blaize can you send the next person over?"

"Sure thing Ellie!" Blaize called back as he turned to the girl next to him. "You're up next, Ellie'll sort you out."

The girl quickly walked over to Electra as Blaize looked at the neat queue he had organised.

"Blaize! Blaize!" Minato shouted as he walked towards his fellow Council member. "You also have someone that I want you to meet!"

"What? But I've got to keep my queue in order mate!" Blaize protested.

"Nonsense! I'll take care of that." Minato replied as he gestured to the girl following him. "I want you two to meet, I feel like you'll have plenty to talk to about."

The young girl looked at Blaize for a moment before quickly reaching into her bag, looking for something.

"Alright, Alright!" Blaize grumbled before turning to the young girl. "I'm Blaize, as you might have gathered...Minato's insisting I meet you for some reason, so is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes." The girl handed Blaize several papers. "You see...I've done a lot of research on this, it took a long time...but I'm Elliot...Elliot Adonis..." Elliot looked at Blaize anxiously.

"Adonis?" Blaize asked distractedly as he looked at the paperwork carefully. "So...what you're trying to tell me is..." Blaize trailed off as he looked up at Elliot.

"I'm your sister." Elliot interrupted quickly, looking at Blaize intently. "I...I was trying to make a good impression so you'd like me when I was in the fighting tournament...but that obviously failed...clearly I don't take after you with magical ability..." Elliot remarked frustratedly.

"Are you sure? This isn't some big mix up is it? I mean I don't even know my parents..." Blaize looked at Elliot once more. "Though I can't say I'm not seeing the similarities now, you've got the same stubborn streak that I have...rushing into battle even if you're disadvantaged..." Blaize sighed.

"I'm sure, I had it checked several times, Minato even confirmed it with the Magic Council... I'm sorry, you probably don't even want a pathetic little sister who can't even win a fight..." Elliot trailed off as she looked away from Blaize.

"How old're you kid?" Blaize suddenly asked.

"I'm 17." Elliot responded instantly.

"Then you can't expect to be the best of the best..." Blaize looked at Elliot once more before suddenly pulling her into a hug. "Don't you go thinking I don't want to know you or am ashamed Elliot, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to know I've got family. You're stuck with me now kid."

Elliot froze for a moment, before quickly returning the hug, a wide smile on her face. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do kid." Blaize turned around and sought out Xavier's gaze. "XAVIER, mate!"

Xavier looked up from helping Schala fill out her form. "What do you want? I am busy."

Blaize grinned widely at his friend. "I want you to meet Elliot...Elliot Adonis." He called out as he pushed his sister in front of him slightly, his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh hello." Xavier quickly responded, looking back down. After a second, Xavier realised what Blaize had said and shot right up. "Adonis! She is...your sister?!"

"Yep! Isn't she adorable! I've got a little sister!" Blaize responded in excitement. "You'll get her registered and all that right?" Blaize paused, turning to Elliot. "You _do _want to join don't you?"

Elliot nodded, wiping her eyes quickly as tears of joy began to drip down her face.

"I am sorry Schala, I need to quickly run over there for a second." Xavier said to Schala as he jumped out of seat and walked over to Blaize and his sister. "You are not alone anymore! Congratulations!" Xavier smiled to the both of them. "We will get Elliot all registered, then we will let you two catch up."

"Thanks mate!" In a burst of excitement Blaize reached out and yanked Xavier into the hug.

Xavier hugged Blaize and Elliot back. "Just remember, this is the only time we are ever hugging." He said to Blaize while smiling. "Do not get used to it."

"Pfft, you know we'll be hugging the day you marry Ellie, don't lie to me mate." Blaize teased lightly.

"Jeez, first babies, now marriage." Xavier hit Blaize's shoulder lightly. "Seems like you are telling me to do something."

"Well one of us three has to and I don't see me or Summer having kids and all that jazz anytime soon." Blaize lightly hit Xavier's shoulder back as he kept his other arm around his newfound sister. "This is Xavier, we were in the war together Elliot."

"It is so very nice to meet you." Xavier said as he offered his hand to her.

"Likewise, it's good to know Blaize has such good friends, I can't say I have been as lucky!" Elliot replied cheerfully as she shook Xavier's hand.

"Well now you are in Fairy Tail!" Xavier smiled. "You will have good friends once you join. Here is the start; I will be your friend."

Elliot blushed lightly as she nodded. "Thank you, what do I do next? Should I wait until you've finished with that young lady over there?" Elliot asked as she pointed to Schala.

"Yes please, after I have helped Schala then we will get everything sorted for you to join." Xavier motioned for Elliot to follow him as he walked back to his seat. "I am sorry Schala, now where were we?"

"That's OK." Schala smiled. "It was really good news, it was understandable."

As Xavier finished off Schala's application, Summer and Yami were being bombarded by questions from a certain mage that Yami had took a disliking to.

"Another thing, I was wondering how often the toilet will be cleaned." Jimmy said. "You see, toilet's should be sparkly and when you arrive at one you should be happy and should be able to see your reflection in it."

Yami sighed. "You can see your reflection in it AFTER you've been to the toilet!"

"You could always take a toothbrush and clean them yourself as much as you'd like." Summer suggested dryly as she looked at the strange man.

"But if I cleaned them, what would Yami's role in the guild be?" Jimmy asked.

Yami drew his shinai. "I'm killing him! I'm seriously going to kill him!"

"Calm yourself Yami, what would Electra think if you killed someone." Summer smiled at Jimmy. "I'm afraid Yami's jobs do not include toilet cleaning, as one of our best mages Yami goes on a great number of dangerous fighting based jobs."

"That reminds me of another question I have." Jimmy said with a smile. "If you've got to go there to come back, what if you come back and then proceed to go there again? Are you in an endless loop of going there or coming back?"

Yami put the shinai back in its sheathe and looked at Summer. "When he joins, you're dealing with him."

"Oh no dear, I'm sure Electra or Xavier will be much obliging to deal with him. If not it's your job, he has took a liking to you after all." Summer teased lightly.

"Well we could always let Ellie look after him." Yami turned away. "After all, she's getting all this praise, why not give her more?"

"And here I thought you liked our dearest Electra. It seems I was mistaken." Summer looked at Jimmy once more. "If you would like to join please go see Electra and she'll get you sorted out, otherwise you'll miss the signups."

"Very well, I will go sign up." Jimmy saluted. As he walked off, he muttered to himself. "I'm going there, but how do I come back if I'm already going there instead of going there after coming back?"

"Now." Summer turned to Yami. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"What do you mean? I've got nothing to explain." Yami responded as he remained facing away from his guild master.

"Oh yes, because your bad attitude and seemingly uncaring attitude about your fellow guild members, particularly Electra, that's really normal isn't it." Summer remarked sarcastically.

"It is normal." Yami looked over his shoulder at Summer. "Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm caring about the guild or not, I still get the same bloody response either way!"

"It is not and you know it. It's obvious to everyone that you care for Electra and her daughter Ivy, yet you refused to go over when she wanted to talk to everyone, and she is clearly attached to you too, as she has clearly been hurt by you keeping away. Every one of us care about you Yami, I would appreciate it if you did not make up false accusations." Summer turned away from Yami and sighed.

Yami sighed. "Whatever you say boss. I just want this day to be over already."

A moment later a young girl and her mother approached Summer and Yami. "Excuse me, we'd like to ask a few questions about the guild, my daughter is interested in joining the guild, but I would like to make sure that the guild is suitable for her." The mother said to Summer politely.

"Of course, what would you like to ask?" Summer replied cheerfully.

"Well you see Pai-Lin is only 14, but as myself and her father live far away she would need a place here, what would the process be for this?" Pai-Lin's mother asked.

"Well ideally we'd place her in accommodation with several other girls around her age, with one of our senior members of the guild overseeing them and performing regular visits. The person would be the first port of call for the girls, and would ensure that the girls are all healthy and looked after." Summer explained calmly. "At the moment we've not got accommodations, however I believe Electra has idea's about remedying the issue."

"That sounds awesome!" Pai-Lin spoke up happily. "I'm a healing mage, is there room for people with support type magics?"

"There is room for people with any type of magic, as long as it is not forbidden. We're in short supply of support type mages such as healers, so you'd be a brilliant asset within the group should you decide to join." Summer replied with a smile as she looked at the two women.

"Do you think father would like this guild mum? I know he's busy with the Magic Council...but I figured he'd want me to be somewhere where I can be of the most assistance." Pai-Lin asked as she turned to her mother.

"I believe your father would find this guild to be most suitable, I myself would be interested in training one of your current members to have medical magic, should none of your members currently possess it." Pai-Lin's mother spoke up as she turned to look at Summer.

"Currently I am the only one to possess any skill in healing magic, however as I do not go on jobs it would be prudent for one of our other members to learn; perhaps you could talk to Electra to see if she would like to learn, I highly doubt Xavier would like to, but you could also ask him should you wish." Summer responded as she glanced around looking at how the queues were faring.

"Thank you, we shall do that indeed." Pai-Lin's mother replied before turning away and leading Pai-Lin to the queue.

"Yeah, she can ask Ellie or Xavier. They're the only members of the guild after all." Yami sarcastically responded. "What's the point of me even being here?!"

"Yami calm yourself, it is very obvious that you are a member, otherwise I would not put up with you talking to me like that." Summer replied as she turned to look at him.

"Oh that's bull and you know it!" Yami turned to Summer. "I might have wanted to learn Healing magic, yet you didn't mention me! What was with that?!"

"You lack the discipline to learn a magic such as healing magic..plus you are not the most social person, so should you have learnt it I believe it would have gone to waste." Summer responded in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Not the most social?!" Yami shouted. "How dare you! If I wasn't a social person, how do you explain all these people that showed up?!" Yami pointed to the queue. "_I_ was the one who got all of them here, _I_ was the one who told all of them about this day, _I_ was the one who stayed up day and night to make sure enough people came here to save this poxy guild!"

Summer looked at Yami with a look of disdain. "Not off your own back. You did it because Electra asked it of you. I highly doubt you even know the names of people here today, nor the names of previous guild members."

"I'll think you'll find I _did_ do it off my own back!" Yami shouted back. "Which is more than what you've done! All you've done is sit on your arse! You don't care about this guild at all! You were ready to let it die! So don't you DARE say that I didn't do it off my own back!"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone of voice. You know nothing about the situation, you just pretend you do to feel better about yourself." Summer snapped, turning away from Yami in anger.

"I'll talk to you in whatever damn tone I want!" Yami snapped back. "Cos once this day is over that's it, I'm leaving the guild for good!" Before Summer had any time to respond, Yami walked off towards Minato.

As Summer looked after Yami a young black man with dark hair walked over, about to ask Summer a question. Before any words could come out of his mouth Summer raised one hand in front of his face and spoke up. "Not now, go bug someone else."

The young man was Warren Rust, a sound mage. A resident of Fairy Town for all his life, Warren knew his way around the town and was looking to join the guild in his home town. Unfortunately though it was very rare for him to ever get a word in edgeways.

Warren looked at Summer for a moment, before sighing and walking to join the queue.

As the day wore on the crowds dispersed and only a few people remained. Ashe looked at the small queue, before walking over to Minato. "Minny? Is it time yet?" She asked the card mage.

Minato looked at Ashe and smiled. "Yep, you can make your way over there now. You have a field day over there."

"Are you coming over Minny?" Ashe asked curiously as her face lit up.

"If you'd like me to?" Minato asked.

"Yes! Oh goodie!" Ashe quickly grabbed Minato's arm and rushed over to the queue, quickly pushing past several people and rushing over to the free seat in front of Electra before anyone else could sit there.

Electra was looking down at the paperwork when the young girl quickly sat down with Minato in tow. "Hello Minato, what are you doing here?" She placed her pen to the paper, still looking downwards. "Hello there, I'm Electra. Thank you for choosing to join Fairy Tail, the first piece of information I'll need is your-" Electra looked up at the person with a smile, only to freeze a moment later.

Electra stared at the girl for a moment. "What the actual fuck is going on Minato?"

"Nothing, I just decided to show you a mirror." Minato smiled. "Perfect clear image, isn't it?"

"Not really Minny, the hairs different." Ashe commented as she looked at Electra with a smile.

Electra looked between the two, a mix of confusion and frustration on her face. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yes...we put some makeup on Yami and made him look like this." Minato sarcastically replied with a smile. "No of course it's not a joke Ellie."

"How is this NOT a joke? There's a girl sitting in front of me who looks exactly like me! did you go around looking for everyone's dopplegangers or something?" Electra looked at Ashe, completely perplexed. "Who are you? A transformation mage?"

"Actually I'm a gun mage...but that doesn't really answer your question does it?" Ashe looked at Electra, a look of thought upon her face. "Well I guess the easiest way to explain...we're twins! Cool right!"

Electra looked at Ashe for a moment. "Bollocks." The lightning mage quickly stood up and glared at the girl, knocking the table over in the process. "Minato are you an idiot?! I'm an only child, you know that."

"But sis..." Ashe protested as she reached out towards her sister.

"No! Get your hands off me you fake!" Electra stepped backwards as she charged her hand with lightning. "Unless you two give me some conclusive proof in the next 10 seconds you're going to have a lovely hole in your chest. I am **not** having anyone come in and threaten my life and the safety of the people I hold dear." Electra glanced at Xavier, who was looking at the group in confusion, before turning back to Ashe.

"I too was suspicious when Ashe here had her interview." Minato said. "But I communicated the Council via lacrima and they confirmed that you and Ashe are the twin daughters of Drake Lussier and Gloria Rou'de, half-sisters to Sora Lussier. Electra was born at 1:04am while Ashe was born 1:33am, both at Magnolia General Hospital." Minato clapped a couple of times. "I remembered it all, go me."

"I..what? My mum said was an only child, this has to be a mistake..." Electra discharged her hand and stared at Ashe.

"Dad said that him and mum had this huge fight just after we were born... and mum wanted to take us both, but dad said he didn't trust her to look after two kids because she was too obsessed with jobs and running off doing dangerous things. " Ashe responded cheerfully as she stepped towards Electra. "I...I wanted to meet you...catch up on all the time together we missed."

Electra looked at Minato. "You're absolutely sure?"

Minato nodded. "Absolutely. Plus, you know...apart from the hair you're identical in everyway."

"Actually...Ellie's boobs look bigger than mine Minny." Ashe commented as she tilted her head and looked at Electra.

"Hmmm...maybe we can get Xavier to be the judge of that." Minato smiled and looked at Xavier. "Come on Xav, up you get. You've got to be a judge again."

"I would rather not be the judge of my girlfriend and her long lost sister's boobs." Xavier stood up. "But another long lost sister today, things turned out great today." Xavier offered his hand to Ashe. "Hello, I am Xavier, Electra's boyfriend."

Ashe slowly turned to Xavier, a look of disgust suddenly appearing on her face. "Get away from me you filthy mutt. You don't deserve to even be dirt on my sisters shoes."

Electra looked at her sister in shock. "ASHE! That's my boyfriend you're talking to."

Ashe looked at Electra sheepishly. "Sorry Ellie...I have multiple personality disorder...it acts up around certain types of people."

"Certain types of people...meaning me." Xavier muttered as he sat back down in his seat.

"I...well..." Electra looked between the two, unsure of what to do. "Xavier sweetie, would you mind finishing off these applications while I talk to Ashe? I mean...I should get to know my sister...and I'm curious about this supposed brother too..."

"Sure thing." Xavier responded as he called over the next applicant.

"I'll tell everyone to move over to your table." Minato said to Xavier as he walked over to the small queue.

An hour later the application forms were finally finished. With a sigh Electra apprehensively walked over to Xavier and looked at the pile of papers, hoping that there would be enough people to keep the guild open. "Do you want to count your pile and I'll count mine Xavy?" Electra asked, a nervous tone easily heard in her voice.

"OK, moment of truth I guess." Xavier replied, a similarly nervous tone in his voice.

The pair set to work and quickly counted up the papers. Looking nervously at each other they quietly told each other the numbers. Electra's face was neutral as she turned to the others and walked towards them, a list in her hand. "Ok...So, I've got the numbers..." She spoke up, looking at the small group.

"Well don't go X Factor on us." Minato spoke up. "Just tell us!"

"Well including Summer, Xavier, Yami and myself...the guild now has...32 members." Electra looked at everyone. "So looks like we're staying open, Minato said we need 30 members so..."

"Well, 34 really, I forgot to mention we've got two other members on long jobs...you've not met them yet...but they'll turn up some time." Summer remarked cheerfully.

Xavier put his arm over Electra's shoulders. "So looks like, with a grand total of 36 members, Fairy Tail is saved." Xavier smiled.

"Well done guys, Ellie you did an awesome job planning this all! Good job on saving the guild!" Blaize laughed boisterously.

"Speaking of which, you worked extremely hard today, as you have always done for the guild. Time after time you have shown both your dedication and your abilities as a mage; saving Katrina, fighting William the Bloody, trying to subdue the mysterious serial killer alongside Xavier, getting Collette and yourself out of a trap and completing your job. All these things and more have made it certain in my mind that you are an extremely important and valued member of this guild, which is why I am offering you a promotion to an S Class mage of Fairy Tail without an examination. I think you have done more than what an exam would require of you." Summer smiled warmly at Electra as she looked at Xavier.

Xavier smiled at Electra. "I could not agree more, you have done so much for this guild. You deserve to be acknowledged for everything you have done."

"Couldn't agree more there mate, your girlfriends a right catch, I'd keep hold of her if I were you. " Blaize jovially commented.

"Congratulations Ellie!" Minato smiled. He glanced at Yami and nudged him.

"Yeah, congratulations." Yami gave a fake smile. "You really deserve it."

Electra's face turned bright red as she looked at everyone. "I..." Tears began to fall down her face as she smiled. "Thank you so much Summer... I promise I'll try even harder and make sure you don't regret this!"

Xavier wiped away the tears that were falling down Electra's face. "Do not cry Electra, this is a happy occasion, not a sad one."

"It's happy tears love." Electra quickly flung her arms around Xavier as she continued to cry in happiness.

Summer smiled at the pair before turning to Yami, as though she had just remembered something. "Oh yes, I'd like to offer you the same promotion Yami."

"How can you?" Yami asked. "Have you already forgotten?"

"Oh do not be so ridiculous Yami." Summer snapped lightly.

"Yami? What's going on..." Electra's smile vanished as she looked at Yami worriedly.

Yami sighed. "Well there's not 36 members in this guild, there's 35." Yami looked at Electra. "Cos once this day is over...I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

Electra froze as she looked at Yami, tears falling down her face once more, for a completely different reason. "No...You can't..." Electra shook lightly, something that only Xavier would notice.

Xavier looked at Electra and hugged her even more, thinking that she was shaking due to the cold. He looked at Yami. "And is there any particular reason why you are leaving?"

"Yeah, two reasons in fact." Yami responded. "You and Summer."

Electra twisted and looked at Xavier in confusion. " W...What did you do..." She asked shakily as tears continued to fall.

"I do not know." Xavier replied. "We have been having friendly banter all day today, nothing else."

"Exactly!" Yami shouted. "You've not said anything else to me!"

Minato put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Bro, calm down. Let's not make this into a scene."

"No!" Yami pushed Minato's hand off his shoulder. "Everyone's been praising Ellie for today. Yes, she did an absolutely fantastic day today but I think everyone's forgetting one important thing!" Yami pointed to the list that had the names of the new members. "All Ellie's planning would have been for nothing if no-one turned up! And who got all those people here?! ME! But no-one seems to have realised that! It's like I've done nothing to help this guild!" He pointed at Summer. "And I've had the Queen of Laziness over there criticizing me all day, even though she didn't do ANYTHING!"

"I..But..Ya-" Electra cut off as she pushed herself out of Xavier's arms. "I...I have to go..." Electra quickly picked up the pile of forms and looked at Yami breifly, before turning away, more tears falling down her face. "I...I have to pick up Ivy...and this paperwork won't organise itself..." With that Electra quickly rushed off, refusing to look at anyone.

"Electra..." Xavier said as she ran off. Xavier looked at Yami. "You had better change your attitude by tomorrow! You're NOT leaving and that's final!"

Yami stared at Xavier. "Oh go fuck off you ungrateful little cu-"

"YAMI!" Minato shouted, interrupting Yami.

Xavier glared at Yami as he ran past the others, chasing after Electra.

Summer glared at Yami. "Oh well done, I hope you're happy now...and here I was under the impression that you loved Electra, clearly she means nothing to you."

"Oh fuck off with your high and mighty bullshit!" Yami responded. "With you making comments like that to me all the time, why would I stay here? So I can see someone I love be with another man? Yeah, sounds like Heaven..."

"Well that's entirely _your_ fault there. Christ it was obvious she liked you from the get go, but you were too busy getting with attention seeking idiots all the time. If you'd have bothered it'd be you with her right now, not Xavier." Summer snapped angrily.

"Well I didn't know she liked me, did I?!" Yami snapped back. "You knew how much low self-esteem I had back then, of course I thought she hated me!" Yami folded his arms. "But at least I was around, not hiding from everyone all the time and not acting like a guild master at all!"

Minato stepped into be the two. "OK, let's all calm down now shall we? Both parties have been understandably hurt by the other, so let's try and solve this like the reasonable adults we are."

"I'm perfectly calm Minato." Summer sighed as she crossed her arms.

"You were constantly snapping." Minato raised an eyebrow at Summer. "You were not calm at all." Minato turned to Yami. "And you? Can you calm down now?"

Yami looked away. "Yeah I'm calm."

"Good! Now the both of you are going to sort things out, alright?!" Minato said, become the mature adult of the situation. "Yami, Summer is upset at you for causing Electra to run off, taking away her moment of glory."

"Her moment of glory lasted all da-" Yami started.

Minato raised his hand up to Yami. "No talking." Minato turned to Summer. "Summer, Yami is upset at you for not acknowledging that he was an integral part of the Open Day's success. So here's what we're going to do..." Minato looked at the both of them. "Summer, you're going to give Yami some credit for his hard work for the Open Day. Yami helped get everyone here, the Open Day would have been useless if he didn't." Minato turned to Yami. "Yami, you're going to stay behind tonight and help tidy up the guild. I will not stop you from leaving the guild tomorrow, it's your choice, but right now you're a Fairy Tail member, so you must help tidy your guild up. I will have a word with Electra and Xavier, explain the situation to them and then you will speak to them, say your goodbyes if you so wish." Minato looked at them both again. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Summer replied quietly. "I apologise for not making you feel like I appreciated your hard work Yami. That is certainly not the case and I apologise for my unacceptable behaviour."

Yami looked away. "Yeah whatever, if you say so..."

"Yami!" Minato said. "Yami I love you bro but seriously, if you're not going to try and help sort things out then what's the point of me being here?"

Yami sighed and looked at Summer. "Thank you Summer, it feels good for you to say that." Yami then muttered under his breath. "...even if it was forced..."

Minato looked at Yami. "I heard that Yami!"

"God you're acting like Hikari right now!" Yami raised his voice. "Stop it!"

"I will stop, when you accept Summer's apology for real!" Minato responded.

"Don't worry about it Minato, he doesn't have to accept it...all I want is to know that he'll apologise to Electra for taking things out on her unfairly. It is not her fault other people made Yami feel under appreciated...she is close to being like a daughter figure to me due to her involvement with Xavier by now." Summer spoke up calmly.

"I didn't t-" Yami started, before stopping himself. "I'll make sure to apologise to her as soon as I can." Yami sighed. "And this time I genuinely accept your apology. I'm sorry for coming across as an arsehole."

"Good." Minato smiled. "Now you two get to the cleaning, I'll head over to Ellie's place in a bit. Got to make sure to give them enough time to pick Ivy up." Minato picked up his file full of everyone's details. "Come on Blaize, you're still here right, let's head back."

"Huh?" Blaize looked over from his spot on the floor. " Oh yeah, I'm coming." The fire mage quickly stood up. "Seeya guys."

"Goodbye Blaize, Minato. Have a safe trip." Summer smiled half heartedly at the pair before walking off into the guild to clean.

"See you later Blaize." Yami called out. "Thanks for helping today."

"Not going to say goodbye to me bro?" Minato asked.

"You made me say sorry. You can't expect two miracles in one day." Yami jokingly said as the two friends waved at each other.

As Minato and Blaize walked off the figure of a young woman appeared from the shadows of the side of the guild. She casually played with her long blue hair as she watched the men walk off. " So this is where you've been hiding brother...Oh how much fun we are going to have." The girl pulled a knife from her dress coat, placing the tip gently on her lip as she licked the knife. "I can't wait to watch you writhe in fear Minato dear."


	9. I'm a Warrior Destined

**Authors Note: The original version of this includes a sex scene- to avoid breaking rules and having them remove our fic randomly we have opted to post up an adjusted version which fits the site rules. If anyone would like to read the full version the link is provided in bold brackets at the point in which we had to start omitting. **

**Summer is Evas, Yami is Mysts. **

The Open Day was finally over! It had been a very long day for the Fairy Tail members, but the guests left and the night drew in, leaving only the six that were responsible for running the events. Electra and Xavier had already left several hours ago after Electra ran off crying from the bad news that Yami had given everyone. The Magic Council members, Minato and Blaize, stayed around for a little while longer, with Minato sorting out a dispute that Yami and Summer were in, before heading back to the Council to hand in Minato's reports for the new Fairy Tail members that signed up. All that was left was the guild master Summer and Re-Equip mage Yami...and a whole heap of rubbish that had to be cleaned up.

Neither one could be bothered to clean the mess up but they knew they had to do it, deciding to have a short break before they did. Of course, after the days events, this was the only thing the pair said to each other as they both sat in the guild hall, drinking the remainder of the squash that Summer had left for the guests. It was a wonder why they both remained there, sitting with each other, drinking squash side by side in nothing but absolute silence. The reason for the silence? Well after Yami had gotten upset that everyone praised Electra for how well the Open Day went and refusing to even acknowledge that Yami was the reason there were so many people that turned up in the first place, Yami, in a fit of rage, shouted at Summer, claiming that she didn't care about Fairy Tail and was ready to let the guild die. Deciding enough was enough, Yami declared that he would be leaving Fairy Tail when the night was over. Naturally, Summer was hurt by this, as well as annoyed that Yami had ruined Electra's moment as she had recently been promoted to S Class due to her hard work and snapped at Yami, claiming he had not made an effort the entire day. While Minato forced the two of the to apologise, both of them knew that things were not settled.

So why in Gods name were they both drinking squash together in the middle of the night when they could've gone home hours ago? Well...for two different reasons. Yami wanted to apologise to Summer in a true, heartfelt manner and make sure she was OK with him leaving, while Summer wanted to try and convince Yami to remain in the guild and to show he was very much appreciated...yet neither had the courage to talk to the other one first. It was a dilemma, one that would sort itself out in due time, but also one that would set itself to go a direction that neither of them could've predicted.

Summer sighed and looked at Yami. "Yami...I understand that you are mad, but I would like you to know that you...you are an asset to the guild." Summer looked away from Yami once more.

"Yeah right." Yami scoffed. "From day one no-one has thought I should be here, no-one's had the slightest bit of care for me or what happens to me." He turned to Summer and pointed at his face. "I had my bloody eyes sliced open, I'm permanently blind! Everyone's reaction; Oh hi there Yami! Nice day isn't it?"

Summer looked down. "Just because I did not openly admit it does not mean I did not care... I paid several private investigators to find the man, I pestered the Magic Council repeatedly for news, I even took to looking around the town at night to try to catch him myself. I have had Fairy Town searched in secret multiple times to no avail..." Summer stood up and walked over to the bar, pulling out a bottle.

Yami looked over at Summer. "Well hoo-bloody-ray! Should I give you a medal for trying?" Yami sighed. "I don't want people finding that guy anyway, only me. I'm going to find him and kill him ten times over! So please, even if you _are _still looking for him, please just... just stop."

The bottle fell from Summer's hand, the sound of the glass shattering against the stone floor resounded around the room as Summer stood silent for a moment. "I did not ask for a medal, I did not even want you to know, hence why not even Xavier was aware... No-one was told when I sent the best medical scarring mage to Electra's bedside, nor when I had the renowned expert in magical eyes on hand for you..." She sighed as she looked at the broken glass and spilt liquor. "I...I am aware that I am not a good guild master, I do not know how to proceed with anything in times like these... I do not know how to interact with guild members, so I shut myself away...but I do try to do what is within my power through my wartime connections. I apologise that it is not sufficient."

Yami sighed as he stood up and walked over to Summer. "Don't beat yourself up Summer, you're a good guild master." Yami looked down. "I know I said you weren't and I know I said you were willing to let this guild die, but..." He looked back at her. "I think I know why you said what you did to Minato back then. That you'd become independent so you didn't have to do any paperwork." A smile appeared on the young mage's face. "Believe it or not, I'm not as thick as people claim."

"I have never said or thought you were thick... You are one of the members of this guild that I am most proud of..." Summer bent down and began to pick up the pieces of glass carefully. "I think perhaps it would be better if I let someone else take control of the guild, someone suited to giving the members what they need."

"Oh yeah, cos you've such good choices!" Yami sarcastically responded. "Either Ellie or Xavier, neither have got what it takes to be a guild master. Sure, Ellie's got the paperwork and planning down to a tee, but in terms of holding control over people... well I mean no disrespect to her, but that's not her strongest suit." Yami bent down and started helping Summer pick up the glass shards. "And Xavier... well he's sort of the opposite. though his ability to hold control over people is severely lacking. He looks up to you, which inspires us to look up to you. After all, we're more likely to pay attention to the decisions made by the strongest man in the guild. Though don't go expecting people to think of you as their Mum!" Yami looked and Summer and smiled. "You're...you're a really good guild master Summer, I'm honestly going to miss you."

"They are not my only options, the guild possesses two other SS Class mages..." Summer went to pick up another piece of glass. "I...I do not wish for you to leave Yami, I truly do feel like you are an integral part of this guild, no-one else could bring the new members together as one but you." As Summer went to pick up the piece of glass she swore as she caught the palm of her hand, blood instantly flowing out to add to the mess.

Yami jumped to his feet. "Hang on, let me get you a tissue for that."

"Nonsense, you will not need a tissue to sort this out, besides, it is a tad too deep..." Summer sighed as she walked around to the bar and sat down. "Sit please."

"What, you going to pour me a drink?" Yami asked as he sat down. "One Bachika Shake thanks. And try to keep your blood getting in it as well, wouldya?"

"No, _you_ are going to use Healing magic to heal this cut." Summer smiled calmly as blood continued to pour from the large cut across her palm.

"What? I don't know how to use Healing magic." Yami replied. "I barely know how to use my own!"

"That's why I'm going to teach you the art of Healing magic." Summer picked up a cloth and attempted to mop the puddle of blood that had formed on the bar with her other hand.

"...this is cos of what I said earlier, isn't it?" Yami asked.

Summer turned to look at Yami sternly. "Yami Minamoto, out of all the SS Class mages that have graced this guild since the war I am the only person to refuse to take up a student to teach any of the magic I know. The only person I have ever considered teaching before this passed away before I got a chance." Summer sighed. "I would not teach you if I did not think that you were worthy nor suited to it, I have no intention to teach Electra nor Xavier." She stretched her palm out towards him. "I am aware you rush into battle, but bad things are to come and it will be a magic you would regret not learning should you reject my offer."

"Learning Healing magic does sound ideal for me." Yami smiled. "Alright then, I'll learn it... _How _do I learn it?"

"Unfortunately you would not be able to use it on yourself." Summer spoke up as if she knew what Yami was thinking. "But it could save a comrade."

"Oh... well I work on my own, so..." Yami looked at Summer. "But it's to help you right now, so I'll learn. Teach me oh wise tiger."

"You'd be screaming my praises if Minato was injured, if you want to learn it can't just be a one time deal, I am capable of healing life threatening injuries and inserting magical eyes Mr. Minamoto, I will not waste my time on someone who just wants to learn tiny bits of Healing magic." Summer looked at Yami curiously.

"Well...alright then." Yami nodded, before pointing at Summer. "But no magical eyes, alright? Not until that bastard is dead!"

"I was not suggesting I would give you any, I know your aims." Summer looked at her hand. "Now, you are aware that every mage has an element."

"Yep. Darkness is mine...fittingly." Yami replied.

"Well mages with strong enough abilities are able to find their second element within themselves and use it." Summer smiled at Yami.

"Great, now we just need a mage strong enough..." Yami responded.

"Enough with the sarcastic comments and close your eyes." Summer sighed as she mopped up more blood. "What you have to do is concentrate on your magic, you should be able to feel it easily, you will come across the dark element first."

"OK, no more sarcastic comments...I'll now CLOSE MY EYES!" Yami sarcastically responded, pointing to his face.

"Just checking you're listening." Summer smiled lightly. "Now focus on your magic and tell me what you find."

Yami concentrated on his magic, trying to find the hidden element he possessed. His mind was composed of entirely black and purple, representing the fog of darkness, the basis for Yami's powers. Although minutes past, Yami could see nothing else. Thinking to himself, he realised he probably wasn't using his right sense, focusing on the sight that he lost so long ago, instead of focusing on one of his heightened ones. Concentrating to see if he could hear anything, Yami heard nothing in the pitch black void apart from the gentle sound of a river.

"I hear a river flowing." Yami said. "I kinda want to pee now though."

"You'll have to wait." Summer bobbed her tongue out. "Now, follow the sound to find its source- that'll be your second element."

Inside Yami's mind, he tried to find the source of the river flow inside the pitch blackness of his magic. Though he thought himself getting closer, the flow would get quieter in each direction he went. Believing himself to yet again be thinking about this all in the wrong way, Yami thought about his powerful Mind's Eye, granting him to power to see inside the very soul of a person. Using this knowledge, Yami looked into the very nature of himself, seeing the flowing river run through the void of his magic.

"Now I _see _the river flowing!" Yami said in an excited manner. "And _now _I can feel myself wanting to pee more! Please let me go pee!"

"Be patient. Now while focusing on that raise your dominant hand and hover it over mine and think of the layers of the skin knitting themselves back together, healing the cut." Summer smiled warmly at Yami.

"I'm ambidextrous, which one do I use?" Yami smirked before raising his left hand and hovering over Summer's cut hand. "Now I have to think of skin knitting itself? God, and here was me thinking _I _was dark!"

"Oh just do it before I bleed to death." Summer raised one eyebrow as she looked at Yami.

"Fine, fine..." Yami concentrated, imagining the skin on Summer's hand sewing up shut to close the cut. As Yami concentrated, a small magic circle formed around Summer's cut, with water spiraling around it. The more Yami concentrated, the faster the water flow would spiral around the cut, making the cut smaller and smaller before it eventually closed up.

Summer quickly examined her hand, a smile on her face. "That was a fantastic first use of Healing magic!" Summer leaned forward and kissed Yami on the cheek. "I knew I was correct to choose you."

Yami blushed as she kissed him. "It worked right? Your hand is fully healed?"

Summer raised her hand and showed him her palm. "Indeed it is."

"Well that's...that's pretty good, isn't it?" Yami smiled. "It's a shame I won't be learning any more of it after tonight."

"You and I both know you are not leaving Yami. I told you this will not be a one time deal." Summer threw the bloodstained rag into the bin that stood behind the bar.

"I know you did, but I had to say I'd learn more so you could teach me enough for me to help you." Yami sighed. "I'm sorry Summer, I'm leaving tonight...that's the end of this blind man's story here."

"Where exactly do you intend on going Yami? No other guild would be able to procure the jobs your interested in." Summer sighed as she stretched.

"I'm not going to another guild, I'm just going to become an independent mage I guess." Yami shrugged. "I guess I could always see about being part of the Council's Field team as well."

Summer looked at Yami for a moment. "What would convince you to stay Yami? Summer sighed. "I would prefer not to be completely isolated from the people I care about."

"I...I don't know." Yami looked away. "I just...I just feel like since I've been here, I've been nothing but teased, had nothing but horrible things happen to me and said about me." Yami sighed. "I'm the butt of everyone's jokes, I'm nothing more than the blind guy to everyone...I'd just like to be, well...liked and respected." Yami looked at Summer. "I had my fucking eyes sliced open, I've risked my life for this guild, I traveled all around Fiore to advertise this Open Day. Literally traveling around for three days trying to save the place where I..." He looked away again. "Where I don't belong..."

"I have a few ideas in mind to remedy the situation somewhat." Summer walked to the foot of the stairs. "If you would follow me."

Yami walked over to Summer, proceeding to follow her up the stairs. "This is about making me an S Class, isn't it?"

"That is still a potential idea." Summer responded as she opened the door to her office for Yami to walk in.

"Even if I were to stay here, I'd still not take the offer." Yami replied.

"May I inquire as to why that is?" Summer asked.

"I'm not like Ellie, I won't accept the promotion by simply doing that type of work." Yami said. "If I were to accept the promotion, I'd want to have done something amazing in the battlefield. Something that proved that I was physically and magically strong enough to be deemed one. I'm a warrior Summer, I'm destined to be on the battlefield, out on the front lines of the fight."

"I am aware you are a fighter Yami..." Summer opened her desk draw. "That was not my only suggestion, I have two others, which go hand in hand."

"Yeah? And what would those be?" Yami asked as he sat on the desk.

"First, on the aspect of respect from other members...I would like you to take charge of ensuring that the members of the guild get to know one another. I would like you to at times spar with the others to see how they are progressing, to be their friend and confidant... and one day, should you find someone suitable...I would like it if you took a person on to mentor." Summer pushed up the bottom of her top draw, revealing a secret compartment, and took out a slip of paper. "The second part is focused around your skills, it is technically not legal...however I feel it is suited to you excellently."

"It's not...legal?" Yami asked, surprised. "But to go with your first suggestion, I...well I guess that would help. But how is there any guarantee that any of them will even want me to spar with them, to talk to them and all that? Like you said today, I'm not very sociable."

"There is a guarantee because you are a superb mage and person, and people will wish to know you, as many have before." Summer placed the paper on the table. "This job...it is not legal in the slightest...The Magic Council arrest people they catch doing this, it is more an independent guild job." Summer sighed as she leaned over the table. "What I am asking of you...is for you to go on an assassination job."

Yami picked up the paper. "Assassination you say?" Yami's face lit up as he realised he'd be doing a job that was perfect for him. "So...let's say, hypothetically, I stay in the guild and go on this job, would...well what would happen? This stuff seems pretty...well like you said, illegal."

"I would acquire the jobs through a war contact I have who is in the independent guild circuit, and store them in the hidden compartment of the top draw of my desk. Then I would just let you know I had a job for you, and myself or Xavier would collect it for you and give it you. You'd have to keep it pretty hush hush, but luckily I requested the jobs to come through in braille so they aren't noticeably suspicious anyway." Summer explained calmly as she looked at Yami.

Yami put his finger on the paper, moving it around as he felt the letters and words that explained what the job was. "Wait...this is to kill a doctor." Yami looked at Summer. "An arsehole of a doctor. I'd be...killing the bad guys?"

"Yes, I would not have you kill any innocent people. All the assassination jobs I would give you would only ever be to kill people who are evil: serial killers, torturers, corrupted professionals people are meant to trust but instead hurt and other similar sorts of people." Summer looked at Yami, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Serial killers?" Yami asked, jumping off the desk. "Does that mean I could one day kill that bastard?!" Yami quickly put his hand in front of Summer's face. "No! Don't tell me! I do not wish for him to be up for assassination! That would be implying others could kill him. That guy is mine and mine alone!"

Summer smiled as she sat on the desk, swinging her legs around to the front of the desk. "So, will you stay?"

"I...I don't know." Yami looked down. "It's damn tempting but...but what would I tell Ellie or Minato? If they find out I'm staying here so I can...kill people, I don't know how they'd react."

"Don't tell them, simple as. Just say that I put up a convincing argument and asked you to take charge of helping the new people settle in and be a mentor for them." Summer looked at Yami seriously.

"Not tell..." Yami sighed. "I'll try and not to tell them. But come on, telling them I stayed cos you asked me to help people settle in...they're NEVER going to buy that!" Yami poked his tongue out.

Summer looked at him for a moment, before calmly undoing the straps of her dress. "Then tell them that I convinced you by fucking you."

"What?!" Yami shouted. "Why would I tell them I fucked you?! Well, bragging rights sure but wouldn't Xavier, you know...KILL ME?!" Yami began muttering. "I mean it wouldn't do anything to me but still..."

Summer glared. "Xavier is too busy with Electra and Ivy to notice anything going on." Summer pulled her dress down slightly, revealing her lace bra. "You'd tell them you'd fucked me because before the night's over you will have."

"I...you...what?" Yami stood there speechless. "Why are you saying all this? I know I've been horrid today, but come on...teasing me like this is just too much."

"I am not teasing you Yami." Summer took Yami's hand in hers and placed it between her legs.

"Really? Then explain to me why you've stuck my hand in between your legs?" Yami asked.

"Well if you'd feel, you'd see that I am not teasing you." Summer pushed Yami's hand against her knickers, allowing him to feel her wetness.

Yami blushed and forced his hand away. "Summer! I get it, you want me to stay!" Yami sighed. "I will, just so long as you stop this insane teasing!"

Summer smiled. "I already knew you would stay Yami, this was not about that. This is about the fact that I want you." Summer pushed herself off the table and walked towards him, until she had him pressed against the wall. With one deft movement she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down...

**(The Mature version with the sex scene can be found on deviantart – fav .me / d7q429k – please copy paste and remove all spaces. ) **

After a moment or two Summer pulled away from Yami, her feet dropping to the ground shakily as she panted. "Well...that was...fun." Summer panted.

"Yeah...yeah it was." Yami panted, letting go of Summer's legs. "So...same time tomorrow?" He poked his tongue out.

Summer laughed lightly. "Perhaps. I must say you impressed me with your stamina and drive there."

"Well it's been a long time since I've had sex with anyone." Yami responded, catching his breath back. "Plus, getting to nail the master of a guild, well that's the dream right?"

"The dream huh?" Summer laughed dryly as she pulled her knickers back on. "I can't say anyone else has been interested in nailing me."

"Really?!" Yami said, surprised. "When I was in a coma I had a dream of having sex with you. I think I prefer actually having done it real life though." He smirked, walking over to her and quickly kissing her breasts. "Just wanted to do that one last time...for today anyway."

Summer laughed once more before quickly pulling on the rest of her clothes. "Well, I will see you at the guild tomorrow correct?"

Yami nodded. "Yes you will. We'll have to tidy everything up then though." Yami smirked, grabbing Summer's arms and lifted them above her head. "Though I could think of something more fun than tidying up."

Summer looked at Yami curiously. "I think the others would notice if we started fucking when we're meant to be cleaning...again."

Yami let go of Summer's arms and started picking up his clothes. "Well whatever, if Ellie and Xavier can stick it to each other, why can't we?"

Summer smiled lightly. "You'll soon be snapped up by a new member that's why Yami." Summer began walking out of her office.

"Summer..." Yami said. "What you said before, about how you wanted me...why did you say that?"

Summer glanced back at Yami. "Because it was true. Only one man has ever spoke back to me like you do, but that's a long story." Summer smiled. "You challenged my authority, I like it when a strong man has the courage to talk back to me, turns me on."

"Wow...never thought you to be the type of woman who likes that sort of stuff." Yami shrugged. "It's got nothing to do with courage though, just cos you're the guild master doesn't mean I should be always sugarcoating everything, going by the rule books. I talk to you like anyone else, likes you're my friend but hey if that turns you on..." Yami smirked. "Then I'll happily challenge your authority again."

"I look forward to it. Goodnight Yami." Summer walked down the stairs.

"Goodnight Summer, see you tomorrow." Yami smiled as he watched Summer leave.

Putting his clothes on, Yami grabbed the piece of paper that Summer had given him previously. With a new specialist area of work, a hidden magical element and the beginnings of a new magic, Yami knew that, despite what he said, Yami would stay in Fairy Tail indefinitely. Looking around the room, Yami smiled one more time, knowing that he'd never forget what happened in there. He shut the door and walked down the stairs, heading outside the guild and locking it shut.

Walking back home, Yami looked at the paper once more, feeling the braille to familiarise himself with the job that Summer wanted him to go on. Putting the paper away and grabbing a lollipop, Yami sensed that someone was outside his house...someone that he thought he'd never see again.

"E...Ellie?" Yami said, shocked as he noticed her sitting on his doorstep. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Y-Yami...? I...I don't know what to do...Xavier...He..." Electra cut off as she began to cry harder.


	10. Where Shall I Say You Have Gone

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter of this fic, we've already got a few other one shot fics done which are set after this, but as they're not based on the open day it makes no sense to put them into this fic. **

**After this 'arc' that we're working on we plan to have a lot more actiony fics; including bringing in some bad guys- so if you're interested please do set us to your author alert! **

**Xavier and Yami were written by Myst**

**Electra was written by Eva. **

It was the night of the open day and after a very successful day of trying to gain new members everyone had returned home, glad that their guild was safe once more. After everything had been sorted the mages all went their separate ways; Blaize and Minato returned to the council to give in their findings and give in the paperwork to reinstate Fairy Tail as a guild, Summer and Yami remained in the guild to finish tidying up the mess from the hectic day's events,where they could hopefully resolve their issues and Electra and Xavier returned home in low spirits in order to put Ivy to bed and go through the new applicant forms.

After a quick supper that was ordered in Electra placed an extremely tired Ivy into bed, tucking her in carefully and giving her a goodnight kiss. Shortly after Minato popped round to explain what had happened between Yami and Summer after they had left, and the mood of the couple brightened considerably.

With a gentle sigh she returned to the dining room and sat at the table, a pile of paperwork in front of her as well as a mug  
>of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. Moments later Xavier walked in, the front door safely locked up. Before Electra could even register his presence he sat at the table opposite her and sighed. "Let us hope we never have to do something like that again, I am beyond exhausted right now."<p>

"We shouldn't have to...I think we have more than enough members for the time being." Electra replied as she looked at the stack of  
>paperwork. As she looked at the paperwork she thought of the events of the day; from the interesting magic demonstrations to the friendly<br>fighting tournament. She looked up at Xavier as she thought about the job talk and the strange behaviour and questions from some of the guests. She realised that in actuality she knew very little about the man she loved, whereas others seemed to know a lot about his past, referring to some 'Akuma' and a war when they asked him questions. "Xavier?" She spoke up softly as she looked at him seriously.

"What is it my love?" Xavier asked. "Do you require me to help with the paperwork?"

Electra shook her head quickly. "No, the paperwork isn't much, that's not the problem..." Electra sighed as she picked up the first paper and began to check it over. "What were all those questions about at the job talk Xavier? All that talk of an 'Akuma' and war?" She asked cautiously.

Xavier stared at Electra for a second, not knowing how to answer. "I...I do not know, I believe they had me confused with someone else. I know nothing about the Akuma or a war."

"Do not treat me like an idiot Xavier, those people knew they were talking to the right person, and it's not the first time that names come up to do with you. Yami told me it came up when you killed William the Bloody." Electra replied as she signed the first piece of paper before proceeding to write the name on a separate sheet.

Xavier looked down at the floor. "...it is best you do not know Electra. I fear it will only hurt you."

"So you'd prefer me to be the only person in the guild not to know? Or for me to find out from one of the new members? Because that's what'll happen if you always refuse to tell me..." Electra sighed as she looked towards the hallway. "If that happens Xavier...It'd be 10 times worse than any reaction I might have if you told me yourself..." Electra turned to look at Xavier seriously. "I don't know what it is Xavier...but if it's bad and you continue to hide it from me...well you might lose us when I eventually do find out."

Xavier looked up at Electra and sighed. "If you really want me to tell you, then I will. But..." He looked back down. "You will not like what  
>I have to tell you. Are you OK with that?"<p>

Electra nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm not pretending my past is all sunshine and roses, it'd be a bit hypocritical of me to not accept your past when you've been so accepting of everything that has happened with me."

"Very well then. I suppose I should start from the beginning." Xavier looked up at Electra and began. "My childhood was not all that great. My earliest memory is of being locked in a pitch black room by my father. There was only four things in there; a book, a chair, a candle and a pen." He sighed. "I was locked in there for roughly two weeks, I had no choice but to entertain myself, so I began reading the book, which was a book on Rune magic. As you can most likely tell, that is when I learnt said magic." Xavier looked down. "I used the pen to make some simple runes, in turn my father would give me a plate of food a day. I hated every second I was down there and I hated my father more than anything. After he let me out, my mental state was in tatters." He looked up at Electra again. "I was only about four Electra. A four year old who already felt like giving up life!"

Electra's face froze for a moment, before her hand reached out towards his. "I...I'm sorry...I never really thought about why you don't talk about your family... I...I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt..." Electra tried to speak but was lost for words. "What about your mom...didn't she do anything...?"

Xavier shook his head. "I know nothing about my mother. I once asked my father about her, but he never answered...he simply told me to never ask questions about her." Xavier sighed. "I have thought about finding her, but I have nothing to go on. Needle in a haystack and all that." Xavier put his hand on top of Electra's. "Do you wish me to continue?"

"She'd be on your birth certificate, you can get a copy from the council I believe..." Electra trailed off for a moment, looking at Xavier. "Yes..." She replied quietly. "Please continue."

"Alright then." Xavier nodded. "My father continued to push me into learning more Rune magic, so much so that I was unable to leave my house at any occasion unless I performed a difficult spell." Xavier looked down. "Though...the spells he wanted me to do, even when I did them he would not let me out." A tear trickled down Xavier's cheek. "He pushed me so so much, but it was never good enough. I always did everything he ever asked me to do, but I was still never allowed outside." Xavier looked up at Electra. "Sometimes you get frustrated at my inability to know certain things that everyone seems to know, the reason I do not know simple things is because of my father. He even kept me away from school, saying it would distract me from my Runes..." Xavier looked down and wiped his eyes.

Electra quickly stood up and walked around the table, throwing herself at Xavier in order to hug him. "I'm sorry...it's too difficult for you to talk about isn't it..." Electra asked as she subconsciously stroked Xavier's hair.

"No...no it is fine." Xavier looked up and smiled. "You need to know everything about me, so therefore I will continue." Xavier wrapped his arm around Electra's shoulder. "I was unable to leave my house but one day, when I was thirteen, I managed to sneak out, leaving my father behind." Xavier smiled a bit. "I have not seen or heard of him since that day and I do wish to ever see him for as long as I live."

"Where did you go?" Electra asked curiously.

Xavier raised his eyebrow. "Silly Electra." Xavier smiled. "I went to Fairy Tail. I had read about them in a book once and decided to find them. It was there that I met Summer and Blaize. We were all completely different back then, but then...something happened. Something that...that made us the people we are today."

"Oi! You could have gone anywhere before here, how was I to know." Electra kissed Xavier lightly on the cheek. "What kind of something?"

"You have heard of the Great Mage War, have you not?" Xavier asked.

"The Great Mage War? I didn't know there was one...It's not in any history books I've read; nor is it in any of Fairy Tail's records..." Electra replied in confusion.

Xavier shook his head. "That is because history seems to want to forget it ever happened." He grabbed Electra's hand. "The Great Mage War was, as you can guess, a war involving mages. The dark guilds Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartarus launched an attack on the Magic Council and declared war on the whole kingdom. Many mages were forced into battle, whether they wanted to or not." Xavier looked down. "Summer, Blaize and I were forced into battle in order to help protect the surrounding areas. The war lasted three long years, I was sixteen when the war ended."

"That's terrible...you were forced into a war at 13? I'd have been 10 then...if it was a war on the whole kingdom why didn't I hear about it?" Electra's face contorted into a look of even greater confusion.

"The war was something that only happened in certain key areas." Xavier replied. "Most of the small towns and villages were not aware of what was happening in the outside world, the Council did not want to scare the whole kingdom."

"I see." Electra looked at him thoughtfully. "What happened in the war?"

"When the war began, Fairy Tail simply had to defend Fairy Town. However, shortly into the war, most of the guild ran away." Xavier looked up and smiled slightly. "There was only five members left; me, Summer, Blaize and two others that you've probably not heard of, April and Sorachi. We...well in the beginning we had so many fallings out it was a wonder how we defended the town, but as the war went on we became an unstoppable team."

"What did you do with the people attacking? Send them to the magic council?" Electra asked.

Xavier looked at Electra. "No...we had to kill them. There was no way the Council could fight all of them in jail. It was kill or be killed and we had to defend our people."

Electra looked away. "Okay, but you killed the least right? I mean the others were older than you weren't they...they kept you away from the worst of it right?"

"You remember how I said I was locked in a pitch black room when I was only four?" Xavier asked.

"Yes?" Electra asked cautiously.

"Well my mental state never recovered from that, from all the torment that my father had brought me." Xavier looked down. "This manifested in the war, I was...I was the person who killed the most. Sorachi and I would strike the majority of the enemies down, while Summer and April stayed behind us. Blaize was at the back, acting as our last defence."

"You...you killed the most?" Electra gasped as she stood up, looking away for Xavier. "I don't...why would you...you killed a lot of people...don't you regret it?"

"By killing people I helped save the entire kingdom from total destruction." Xavier folded his arms and closed his eyes. "To get rid of evil you must become evil yourself, that was the only way we could stop them from killing the innocent people of the kingdom." He opened his eyes and looked at her. *What if I did not stop them and they attacked your village?" He sighed. "Though to answer your question...my biggest regret in life is not remembering all the faces of the people I have killed. Faceless creatures from Hell haunt my dreams everyday, that is something that I have lived with since the war ended and I will continue to live with it till the day I die, where I will meet my victims again..." Xavier looked away. "And one by one they will do what I did to them, for all eternity...and I accept that."

Electra looked out the window as she crossed her arms anxiously. "So...what happened next?"

"As the war went on all of us changed, becoming the people you know today." Xavier looked down. "Near the end of the war, April was gravely injured and could not fight anymore, so we sent her home, back to Fairy Town, where she still remains." Xavier sighed again. "Sorachi...he was my mentor. He was cool and calm in every situation. I realised that I was nothing more than a psychotic, which is why I was named Akuma by all who had heard of me, so I learned of him and became...well, the person seated here before you." Xavier looked at his hand and clenched his fist. "Though he disappeared a year after the war. Even now I do not know where he is."

"I..." Electra sniffed as she tried to stop herself from crying. "You kept all of this from me for the longest time...you moved in with me, you let my daughter call you her father, all while keeping this from me...How could you Xavier...I..." Electra quickly slid her shoes on.

Xavier stood up. "And you believe I like having this past? Not being able to sleep every night without having one nightmare or another?" Xavier slowly walked towards her. "I understand if you hate me, I will not stop you from doing that. From the beginning I have known that I had to one day tell you all this...that you would dump me for my past." Xavier sighed. "If that is the case...then I was wrong to think you were the exception..."

Electra sighed. "I don't hate you Xavier...It's just a lot to deal with...to find out that you are not the man I thought you were...This is a big thing to take in...I love you Xavier, but I...I need to get my head around this...I think it might be best if I stay somewhere else for a few days until I can cope with this...I just...I didn't take you for a mass killer." Electra sighed, turning to look at Xavier. With tears streaming down her face she cupped Xavier's face. " I love you with all my heart Xavier Lehane, I swear I'm not breaking up with you...I just don't want to take it out on you that I'm not entirely sure how to react. It's not your past, it's just the fact you weren't going to tell me..." Electra kissed Xavier lightly. "I'm proud of you for going through so much and coming out on the other side, it's just a lot to take in."

Xavier wiped the tears away from Electra's face. "Yes because telling you means that it really did happen, I do not like knowing what I have done." Xavier looked away. "Are you not going to take Ivy with you? I figured you would not think she was safe with me..."

Electra sighed. "I still trust you Xavier. It's too late to take Ivy out of bed... and I would prefer to disrupt her with this as little as possible. I know you wouldn't let any harm come to her."

"Then what do I say if she wants you?" Xavier asked. "Where shall I say you have gone?"

"Just..." Electra looked away. "Tell her that I've gone to Uncle Yami's."

Xavier sighed. "Very well. Just make sure he does not try anything, he is the type of man that would take advantage of a vulnerable woman."

Electra glared at Xavier. "Yami's my best friend, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk ill of him. He would _never _try anything on with me, we're just friends, and he respects me."

"Well... if you say so." Xavier looked at Electra. "Will I...Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I...I'm not sure..." Electra turned towards the door and easily unlocked it. "I...I do love you Xavier..."

A tear rolled down Xavier's cheek. "I love you too Electra."

Electra sniffled as she tried to hold back tears. She quickly leant forward and kissed Xavier lightly, before opening the door and quickly leaving, tears flowing freely down her face. As tears continued to fall she made her way to Yami's house, hoping that the Re- Equip mage would be in. Luck was not on her side however as she arrived to find he had not returned. Sighing she sat on his doorstep, hoping that he would turn up soon.

After about half an hour Electra spotted the white haired man walking down the road. Electra wrapped her arms around herself as she cried lightly, waiting for Yami to get to the door.

"E...Ellie?" Yami said, shocked as he noticed her sitting on his doorstep. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Y-Yami...? I...I don't know what to do...Xavier...He..." Electra cut off as she began to cry harder.


End file.
